Horns and a Tail
by Lady Z1
Summary: Cordelia deals with more (funny) consequences from becoming a demon, while Spike makes a visit to L.A. A/C ~~FINISHED~~*Chapter 15 posted 5/22/02*
1. No More Normal

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Cordelia deals with more (funny) consequences from becoming a demon, while Spike makes a visit to L.A. A/C  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision. Bear with me on the symbols, it doesn't let me do italics :)  
  
A/N2: Please R&R, lemme know if I should continue with this.  
  
Chapter One: No More Normal  
  
Cordelia straightened her desk, then went over to make herself coffee. It was only ten in the morning, but she cold tell she was going to need it.  
  
"Morning Cordy," Fred said cheerfully.  
  
"Morning," Cordelia mumbled. She had NOT had a good night.  
  
Wesley and Gunn were following Fred around, each in their attempts to win her over. "Hey Cordy," they said absentmindedly, both staring at Fred.  
  
"Cordelia can I talk to you?" Fred asked.  
  
"Sure," Cordelia and Fred headed into Wesley's office. "What's up?" She asked.  
  
"Well, Gunn and Wesley have been acting really strange lately...They're following me around all the time, arguing. Do they not like me?" Fred asked.  
  
Cordelia stared at her blankly, then laughed. "No, Fred, I think they both have a crush on you!"  
  
"On me?" Fred asked in disbelief. "I highly doubt that, I mean I'm...well...me."  
  
"Yeah, and they both like you...lucky you...you've got two to choose from," Cordelia gave her a grin.  
  
"Oh...okay," Fred seemed confused about this. "I'm gonna go get a cup of coffee," She said.  
  
"Good luck," Cordelia called, as Fred headed out the door. The second the door closed, Cordelia slumped down on the desk, laying her head down on her arms, just like she used to do in math during highschool. The second she had done that, she reflected back to last night...  
  
* * *  
  
She had been waiting a month for Bryon, the hot guy down the hall, to ask her out...and he finally had. He was handsome, dark black hair, piercing blue eyes, nice body...Cordelia was estatic when he finally asked her.  
  
So here they were, eating dinner at a nice restaurant, like two normal people...Cordelia had almost forgotten about being half demon. He had leaned over to say something, and Cordelia felt tingles go up her spine. She leaned forward, when she heard a waiter drop a plate...loudly...right behind her.  
  
She jumped, and that's when her demon powers kicked in. She opened her eyes to see herself levitating, a foot out of her chair. Bryon just stared.  
  
"I'm n-n-not really into t-that kind of thing...w-witchcraft," He stuttered, threw some cash on the table, and ran out. Cordelia returned to the chair, and the entire place began to clap, like it was a show. Humiliated, she left. This morning Bryon had been moving out of his apartment.  
  
* * *  
  
"So I guess no more normal for Cordelia," She muttered. "No more guys...only the unnormal ones. Like Wes or Gunn...where am I gonna find one of those?" She wondered.  
  
Angel came in the door. "Morning Cordy!" He called.  
  
"Morning," She said, still slumped on the desk.  
  
"What's wrong?" Angel asked.  
  
"Nothing, just tired," Cordelia lied.  
  
"You sure?" Angel asked.  
  
"I'm sure...Dennis and I watched an Gone With the Wind last night...stayed up till two," Cordelia yawned. Not an entire lie, they had, while Cordelia had cried her eyes out, Dennis handing her tissues.  
  
"Oh, well if that's the case... I brought someone to wake you up!" Angel handed her Conner.  
  
"Hey, there's my favorite nephew!!!" Cordelia immediately grinned. Conner giggled at her. They walked into the main lobby, Cordelia sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hey, let you're Uncle Gunn tell you a story," Gunn said, taking Conner from Cordelia. "One upon a time, there was a handsome black man, named Charles Gunn. And he was the bravest, coolest, and cutest vampire hunter you ever did meet...."  
  
Wesley rolled his eyes. Cordelia stood up, then sat back down.  
  
***There was a woman, with red-orange hair dressed in black leather, beating the hell out of a vampire. The vampire tried to get away, but the woman drove a stake through his heart. A man, in a trenchcoat slapped the woman, sending her sprawling into a tree.***  
  
"Oh God," Cordelia said, looking at Angel. "We've got a slight problem."  
  
"What did you see?" Angel asked.  
  
"This woman, she was killing a vampire. She killed him, and then a man came out, slapping her into a tree. That's not the 'Oh God'," Cordelia said. "Spike was the vampire."  
  
"What?" Angel looked at Cordelia. "Where?"  
  
"The park, where they sell the really good hotdogs," Cordelia said.  
  
"I don't eat food," Angel reminded her.  
  
"I know the one she's talking about, I'll take you," Gunn offered. "Cept for one thing. Daytime..."  
  
"It happened at night," Cordelia corrected.  
  
"All right, night time fight," Gunn laughed.  
  
"Well I need another coffee," Cordelia said, standing up, stretching her arms. She noticed the looks that she was getting from the four. "What? I'll stop after this last cup!" She promised.  
  
"Um, Cordy, you have a...a tail," Fred pointed.  
  
Cordelia looked behind her, and saw that she had a black tail, similar to the ones kids who dressed up as devils on Halloween had. "Oh God..." She said in shock. "I have a tail..."  
  
"A very sexy tail!" Gunn remarked, knudging Angel and Wesley.  
  
"I wish I had one!" Fred stated, praying that she never did.  
  
"I would totally go for a girl with a tail!" Wesley agreed.  
  
"You're hair is really beautiful," Angel stated. The three glared at him. "The tail matches your shoes!" He grinned.  
  
"It's okay, I'm not going to freak over this," Cordelia said. "It's probably temporary right? I mean like the floating. Any second now...it'll go away," She rationalized. "Any second now..."  
  
* * *  
  
Hours later it was nightfall, and her tail still hadn't dissappeared. Cordelia had muscles in her tail, similar to a cat's. She could move it back and forth, up and down...she could probably hang from it. She held Conner, who was tugging on the end of her tail playfully.  
  
"You'll probably have one too," Cordelia cooed. "Yes, just like me."  
  
"We're gonna get going," Angel said.  
  
"I'm coming too," Cordelia announced. "I'm so in the mood to kill something right now. Hey, why not Spike?"  
  
"Fred, you and Wesley will watch him then?" Angel asked.  
  
"Sure!" Wesley agreed immediately. Gunn narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Maybe I should stay too, in case anything happens..." He glared at Wesley, who smirked at him.  
  
"Gunn, we need you for mucsle," Cordelia reminded him.  
  
"Fine," Gunn said, glaring at Cordelia for making him go.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike wandered through the park, he heard they had really good hotdogs here. He'd get a bite to eat, then find his way to Angel's hotel, and see the little bit.  
  
Spike fell on his face as a woman knocked him to the ground.  
  
"Bloody hell!" He snarled. "What do you want?" He asked.  
  
"I'm gonna stake your vampire ass," She swore, hitting him numerous times.  
  
"What did I do?" He asked.  
  
"Aren't you gonna fight back?" She screamed.  
  
"Do I look like I'm gonna bloody fight back?" He asked.  
  
"Fine, then die!" She held up a stake, and brought it down.  
  
She was knocked off before the stake could pierce his flesh. Spike stood up, seeing Angel, Cordelia, and another guy fight her off. The girl took off running into the night.  
  
"Angel! Just the poof I was comin to see!" Spike announced.  
  
"What are you doing in L.A. Spike?" Angel asked.  
  
"I came to see my great uncle!" Spike stated. "Thought I'd say hello to the little bit."  
  
"You think I'd let you near by son?" Angel said in disbelief.  
  
"Why not? Can't hurt him. Chip in me head, can't touch the humans," Spike explained. "He's a human isn't he?"  
  
"Yes," Angel replied. "Why are you really in L.A. Spike?"  
  
"To see your kid you nancy boy! What, you think I can actually bite people...nope, Slayer's bloody commando boy took care of that! Thank god Captain Cardboard left," Spike muttered. "Anyways I'm here 'supposedly' to get Slayer's sister a car, sixteenth birthday'll be coming up, wanna surprise Nibblet."  
  
"Do you EVER use peoples' actual names?" Cordelia asked. "Nibblet, Little bit, Captain Cardboard...who the hell are yout talking about?" She asked.  
  
"Nibblet is Dawn, and Captain Cardboard is the Slayer's ex- boyfriend," Spike rolled his eyes. "If you don't know who Slayer is...then you're a tail short of a demon."  
  
"Wanna bet?" Cordelia muttered.  
  
"So where are the hotdogs? I'm a bit hungry..." Spike looked around. "Oh there they are!"  
  
"You actually do that?" Angel asked.  
  
"Do what? Eat human food?" Spike replied. "Yeah, I do. What, you don't?"  
  
"Why would I? I don't need it," Angel stated, while Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
"So, it's still good!" Spike defended, getting a hotdog, pouring on the mustard.  
  
Cordelia got one too, grabbing the mustard bottle from Spike with her tail. "Greedy," Spike muttered, then stared. "You've gone demon since I last saw you."  
  
"Tail's a new development," She said, putting the mustard bottle back. The vender just looked at the tail...demons were a regular in this park.  
  
* * * 


	2. Shopping and Spike

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Cordelia deals with more (funny) consequences from becoming a demon, while Spike makes a visit to L.A. A/C  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision. Bear with me on the symbols, it doesn't let me do italics :) This takes place after Provider, Season 3 on Angel, and I guess Gone, Season 6 on Buffy.  
  
A/N2: Thank you to everyone for reviewing!!! For those who haven't, plz R&R....or just Review.... hehe :)  
  
Chapter Two: Shopping and Spike  
  
"Can we go now?" Gunn asked, annoyed. Wesley was getting to spend some quality alone time with Fred.  
  
"Don't get your knickers in a twist," Spike said, devouring another hotdog.  
  
"I don't wear 'knickers'," Gunn stated. "I wear boxers."  
  
"Thanks for sharing," Spike replied, licking his fingers. "All right then, all done."  
  
* * *  
  
"So...Fred," Wesley said. "I was wondering if..." He looked at her, forgetting what he was saying.  
  
"Wondering what?" Fred asked, updating the Angel Investigations web site.  
  
"Well, I mean...would you like to accompany me to the movies?" Wesley asked. "This Friday?"  
  
"Oh um...sure," Fred grinned at him.  
  
"Splendid," Wesley said. "Good."  
  
* * *  
  
"Do you got any blood?" Spike asked from the back of Angel's car. He sat next to Gunn, who was drumming his fingers anxiously on the side of the car.  
  
"In my body and you ain't having any," Gunn answered.  
  
"In the fridge at the hotel," Angel said after a moment.  
  
"How after those four hotdogs are you STILL hungry?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"How after only two of those are you NOT still hungry?" Spike countered.  
  
"Big boy," Cordelia muttered.  
  
"Anorexic much?" Spike asked.  
  
"Angel, how after spending all those years with him did you actually have food to eat?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"People never run out," Spike informed her.  
  
"Angel come on! My grandma dives faster than you! Put your foot on it!" Gunn urged. He didn't trust Wesley at all...He probably was already putting a move on Fred.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh Wesley!" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"Hmm?" Wesley asked from the couch. He walked over to the counter where Fred was working on the computer.  
  
"Look what I found! The Wolfram and Hart site," She stated, as he walked up behind her to see.  
  
"They're offering to get rid of paranormal problems," He stated. "For free..."  
  
"That would basically put us out of business I'm guessing?" Fred asked. "I mean what's cheaper than free?"  
  
"This does put us at a bit of a disadvantage," Wesley sat next to her. "Fred, can you hack into their system?" He asked suddenly.  
  
"Yea, it should take me a few minutes," She said, her hands flying over the keyboard.  
  
* * *  
  
Gunn practically ran through the door, to see Wesley and Fred at the computer screen.  
  
"Gunn!" Fred called. "Hey, how'd it go?"  
  
"How'd what go?" He asked.  
  
"The fight...did we win?" She asked.  
  
"Oh we won alright, in fact we won a hungry over-bleached vampire," Gunn informed her. Fred giggled.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Wesley asked him.  
  
"Hey, Gunn, please tell me you guys got food!" Lorne called. "I think I just ate the last of the baby food and I'm not about to try the blood."  
  
"Gunn, why'd you run off so quickly?" Cordelia asked, coming in.  
  
"Weren't we racing?" Gunn asked, giving Cordelia a look. "I won!"  
  
"Oh yeah...racing, us...you win!" She said, and then laughed.  
  
"So you still have the tail?" Fred asked.  
  
Cordelia wiggled her tail, showing that she did. "Unfortunately," She remarked.  
  
Angel came in, followed by Spike.  
  
"What's he doing here?" Wesley asked sharply.  
  
"He's here to see Conner," Spike answered. "And he would like to know if there's any blood left in the fridge."  
  
"It's all yours," Lorne said, pointing towards the fridge.  
  
"Thanks," Spike got out a jar, gulping the stuff down. The entire group stared at him, as he downed the entire jar. "That hit the spot," he purred, rubbing his stomach. "So, where's the bit?"  
  
"He's right here," Fred said, holding Conner protectively. Angel nodded at her, and she gave him to Spike.  
  
"Aren't we the cutest little bit ever!" Spike cooed at the baby. "Yes we are, yes we are!" Conner giggled at Spike's vampire face. "He likes his Uncle Spike!" Spike kissed the top of Conner's head. "Let Uncle Spike tell you a story, about a girl named Goldilocks..."  
  
Spike went off, telling Conner a fairy tale story, while the Fang Gang stared at him in amazement.  
  
"Who is that?" Fred asked.  
  
"Spike, Drusilla's childe, Angel's grandchilde," Wesley informed her.  
  
"He's chipped, can't hurt humans," Gunn assured Fred.  
  
"So what about us non-humans," Lorne asked. "If I'm correct there are three of us."  
  
"Three?" Gunn asked. "You and Angel, who's the third?"  
  
"Me," Cordelia reminded him. "Have you not been paying attention?"  
  
"I just forgot is all," Gunn defended.  
  
"So he could hurt Cordelia?" Fred asked.  
  
Angel narrowed his eyes. "If he tries, he's dust."  
  
"Aren't we Mr. Protective," Lorne remarked. "Do I come with that same garentee?"  
  
Conner giggled at Spike again. "And then the baby bear said, "Someone's been sleeping in my bed, and they're still in it!"  
  
"You have to admit, it's kind of...cute," Fred remarked, causing Wesley and Gunn to stare at her. "I mean Angel's family being here...not trying to kill us. Kind of peaceful."  
  
Wesley and Gunn sighed in relief.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia walked home, throwing herself on her bed. She was tired, and yet her mind was racing. She looked at herself in the mirror, and saw that her tail had made a hole in her jeans.  
  
"Great, I loved these things," She muttered. She began searching her closet for clothes she could wear to hide her tail. Lorne had told her that it seemed like she would probably have it for the rest of her life. "Damn tail!" She said, as she tried on another pair of jeans and it broke through.  
  
"Dennis!" She called. "Can you help me fix my clothes?"  
  
Dennis held up a pair of scissors.  
  
* * *  
  
A few hours later, Cordelia had successfully fixed all her pants, shorts, ans mini-skirts so her tail could come through. At work she wouldn't have to hide it, but she didn't have that many clothes that would.  
  
"Looks like shopping tomorrow," Cordelia muttered, climbing into bed. "Night Dennis."  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia had dragged Fred with her in her shopping expedition. Wearing baggy pants that hid her tail, Cordelia was ready to shop, armed with all her credit cards.  
  
Cordelia tried on numerous skirts, but they were either too tight, or resembled a poodle skirt. "Fred, this is getting hopeless for me, why don't we shop for you?"  
  
"For me?" She seemed shocked. "I'm okay..." She replied, looking nervous.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous...we're going to get you a few new things, it'll make Gunn and Wesley go wild," She grinned.  
  
"This has a potentially bad feeling to it," Fred remarked.  
  
* * *  
  
Fred entered the Hyperion with Cordelia feeling like she was going to throw up. She was wearing an outfit Cordelia had picked out, jeans and a halter top...showing off her slim figure.  
  
Gunn whistled, while Wesley did a double take. Fred relaxed. "I really look okay?" She asked.  
  
"You look great!" Gunn and Wesley were drooling.  
  
"It was Cordelia's idea," Fred protested.  
  
"Cordelia's a genius," Gunn said.  
  
"I am, if I do say so myself," Cordelia remarked, still wearing the baggy pants.  
  
"Einstein cleans up nicely," Spike remarked.  
  
"You're not going to give all of us nicknames are you?" Cordelia rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's easier to remember people by. How many people do you know called Dawn? Nibblet's easier to remember," Spike replied, grabbing another container of blood. "Where's the green gecko?"  
  
"Right here..." Lorne moaned. "Too much firewater last night."  
  
"Right, know where I can get a car?" Spike asked.  
  
"A car dealership?" Lorne suggested. "What, they don't have cars back in Sunnydale?"  
  
"No, I'm talking about a good car, one that can hide weapons if say, the driver were attacked, and is vampire friendly. Heard they got these windows, filters out the harmful sun...Wanna be able to ride with Nibblet," Spike said.  
  
"Yeah, just let me lie down for a century. Does anyone have an aspirin?" He asked.  
  
"Here, we used to keep them for Cordelia's visions," Wesley tossed him a bottle.  
  
"Thanks," Lorne said, swallowing several of the pills.  
  
Angel held Conner, coming down the stairs. Conner was crying, until Angel changed into his vampire face. Conner giggled.  
  
"I've had to do this all night, I don't get it!" Angel said. "He only likes the vampire face..."  
  
Spike took Conner, grinning at him. "I like him already," Spike said, feeding him his bottle. "Does he drink blood?"  
  
"No!" Cordelia said. "He's all human."  
  
"Poor guy," Spike sympathized.  
  
"Fred, you look nice," Angel said, although his eyes seemed to linger on Cordelia. Spike seemed to be the only one to catch this.  
  
So the poof likes the bint with the tail... Spike laughed to himself, as he began to tell Conner the story of Snow White.  
  
* * * 


	3. Does This Dress Make Me Look Fat?

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Cordelia deals with more (funny) consequences from becoming a demon, while Spike makes a visit to L.A. A/C  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision. Bear with me on the symbols, it doesn't let me do italics :) This takes place after Provider, Season 3 on Angel, and I guess Gone, Season 6 on Buffy.  
  
A/N2: Thank you to everyone for reviewing!!! For those who haven't, plz R&R....or just Review.... hehe :)  
  
Chapter Three: Does This Dress Make Me Look Fat?  
  
Cordelia walked along the stores, hoping to find something she could wear to dinner in two nights. Angel had ordered that they all go out and have some fun, even though a restaurant was the last place on Earth that Cordelia wanted to go for fun.  
  
Make that the last place on Earth I want to go period. Cordelia thought. She had found a few skirts that would hide her tail, but she wanted more than just three items. She sighed, staring at a diamond ring in a jewelry store, when she bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry," She said immediately, and then looked up to see who she had bumped into.  
  
"It's all right, I wasn't watching where I was going," He apologized.  
  
"Oh..." Cordelia said. The guy had gorgeous green eyes, and sandy blond hair. He was about two inches taller than her, but Cordelia didn't care...he was great-looking.  
  
"I'm Evan by the way, Evan Grear," He stuck out his hand.  
  
"I'm Cordelia Chase," She said, shaking his hand.  
  
"Cordelia, it's a beautiful name," He complimented.  
  
"Thank you," She breathed. Wait a sec, did he just say that I have a beautiful name? How cheesy! She thought. She was going to tell him off, when she saw him smiling at her. Oh hell, I'm shallow, I don't care. He's too hot to pass up!  
  
"This might be a bit forward, but would you like to go to dinner with me?" He asked.  
  
"I'd like that," Cordelia grinned at him. Wait a sec...dinner? Dinner! Last time, I went all demony...god I need to learn not to agree to good-looking guys so quickly! She scolded herself. She found herself saying, "Here's my home number."  
  
"All right, I'll call you then, dinner on Thursday?" He asked.  
  
"I can't wait," She waved as he continued on his way. Can't wait for total humilation when he finds out I have a tail and mutter something about witchcraft.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia entered the Hyperion, carrying fifteen bags. "Angel!" She shouted. "I need you're help!"  
  
"What's wrong Cordy? Demon attack?" Angel asked.  
  
"Date Thursday, and I need you to help me pick out what to wear!" Cordelia said, dragging him upstairs.  
  
"You have a date?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah, I got my hooks into one," Cordelia joked. "Had to cast an illusion spell on him first," She winked. She changed in the other room, while Angel sat on his bed, to be the judge.  
  
"How's this?" Cordelia asked, coming out in a black dress, which was tighter around the top than the bottom. She spun in a circle for Angel to see. "Good, Bad, too retro?" She asked.  
  
Angel stared at her, taking in her beauty. "It's uh..." He saw that it gave a large hint of cleavage. "More fourth date," He stated.  
  
"Mmm...kay, let's see what else..." Cordelia headed back into the other room to try on something else.  
  
* * *  
  
Twenty three outfits later, Cordelia came out looking like a vision. She wore a black three quater top, with a white flowing skirt, soft and feminine.  
  
"You like?" She asked.  
  
Angel gulped. He couldn't help but stare at Cordelia. She was beautiful...he wondered why he hadn't paid that much attention before.  
  
"I'll take that for a yes," She laughed. "Angel, can you help me with the zipper, it seems to be stuck..."  
  
Angel immediately rose to help her out of her clothes. No....help her unzip the zipper...nothing more... he corrected himself.  
  
He went over, and placed one hand on the small of her back, and the other unzipping her skirt, slowly.  
  
Cordelia turned, but he hadn't let go of her, causing her to trip over a nearby dress and him to fall on top of her. She looked like she was about to say something, then changed her mind, seeing Angel watch her. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face, and then leaned down, kissing her gently.  
  
Cordelia kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, stroking his back. What am I DOING? Shot through her brain like an arrow. She pulled back, snapping back into reality. "Angel," She whispered. "We can't."  
  
Angel rolled off of her. "God, Cordy, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, I took advantage I'm so sorry," He babbled. "I just...I have to go check on Conner," He excused, and then quickly exited.  
  
"Yeah..." Was all Cordelia could manage before changing into a different dress.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, everyone ready?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Yeah," Was the reply.  
  
"All right, let's get some food," Gunn clapped his hands together, as Angel started the car.  
  
"I'm bloody famished," Spike announced, sitting in the back with Cordelia and Gunn.  
  
"Eat Cordelia, she probably tastes better. She had hotdogs for lunch," Gunn suggested.  
  
"Already had my blood mate, I'm craving garlic bread," Spike stated.  
  
* * *  
  
At the restaurant, The gang sat in a large L-shaped booth, Spike, Cordelia, Angel on one side, and Gunn, Fred, and Wesley on the other.  
  
"Hey, Catwoman," Spike said to Cordelia. "If I get the salad, will you get the spaghetti and split with me?" He asked.  
  
"Okay, you have to split an Ice Cream Mountain with me," She said.  
  
"What's that?" Spike asked. "Twenty scoops of assorted flavors of icecream, topped with whipped cream and a cherry..." Spike read off the menu. "Alright."  
  
Angel glared at Spike. They're sharing food now? When did they become best friends?  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia, and Spike were splitting their large pile of ice cream, while Fred, Wesley, and Gunn split an EXTREMELY large milkshake.  
  
Angel drank glass of blood that looked like wine. Cordelia's leg kept pressing up against him, making him nervous. If he had to breath, he'd be taking in deep nervous breaths. Thank god I don't have to breath.  
  
Fred seemed slightly drunk on the little wine she had had. "You two are so cute!" She giggled.  
  
"No you are," Gunn laughed.  
  
"No I am," Fred laughed.  
  
"Yes you are very beautiful," Wesley encouraged.  
  
"No you are!" Fred giggled again.  
  
"I'm beautiful," Welsey told Gunn.  
  
"Girly man," Gunn shot back.  
  
Spike lit a cigarrette, either ignoring or ignorant of the No Smoking sign clearly posted above their table.  
  
"Excuse me sir, you can't smoke in here," A strawberry-blonde waitress informed him.  
  
"Really?" Spike asked in mock surprise. "Oh dear, I feel absolutely horrified!" He continued. "I had no idea you couldn't smoke in here, my dear lord, I'm so sorry, can you show me a place I can smoke without disturbing any of these nice people?" Spike asked. The five stared at him.  
  
"Right this way sir," The waitress informed him. Spike let her lead him outside, before turning around and punching her head off.  
  
Wires frazzled, and the robot fell to the ground. "Warren's been building again has he?" Spike asked, carrying the body to the car, shoving it in the trunk. He headed back inside. "Bloody moron, making bots again," Was all Spike replied, lighting another cigarrette, smoking it before heading back inside.  
  
"Waitress was a robot," Spike informed them. "This bloke, back in Sunnyhell, made 'em. Guess he got back into the business," Spike remarked. "Better tell the...Willow," Spike said.  
  
"Yes, the Willow," Cordelia repeated.  
  
"Look, do any of you have a phone?" Spike asked. Angel handed his cell phone over. "You have a cell phone?" Spike looked at him in disbelief. "What in the bloody hell are you doing with a cell phone?"  
  
"Important situations call for it, so I can be reached at all times," Angel stated.  
  
"How do you work the blasted thing?" Spike asked. "What's this button do?" He asked.  
  
"Answers your voice mail," Cordelia explained.  
  
"That's the button I push?" Angel asked. "I've been trying to figure that out!"  
  
"Are all vampires phone-retarded?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Just the old ones," Cordelia replied, receiving glares from Angel and Spike.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy sat in the living room, with Xander, Tara, Anya, Willow, and Dawn, trying to figure out where Spike was.  
  
"He wouldn't be in L.A. would he?" Anya asked.  
  
"Angel's in L.A., I highly doubt it," Buffy remarked.  
  
"Yeah, Deadboy, and Deadboy Jr. don't really have family reunions," Xander told her.  
  
"So...could he have gone back to England? I mean it was his homeland," Tara suggested.  
  
"Let's face it, he could be anywhere," Buffy stated. "I mean except L.A. That's the LAST place on earth he'd go..."  
  
Willow remained silent. She was the only one who knew where Spike was, and why.  
  
The phone rang. "I'll get it, it's probably for me," Dawn remarked.  
  
"Hello?" She said as she picked up the phone in the kitchen.  
  
"Nibblet!" Spike exclaimed. "How've you been?"  
  
"Oh my god, where are you?" She asked. "You just dissappeared!"  
  
"Well I'm in Los Angelos, soaking up the sun," Spike joked.  
  
"You're going to be back in time for my birthday right?" Dawn asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course I will Nibblet, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Spike promised. "Lemme speak to Red," He told her.  
  
"Alright, Willow, it's for you!" Dawn handed the phone over happily to Willow. Spike was okay!  
  
Willow picked up the phone. "Did you get it yet?" She asked.  
  
"It'll be ready tomorrow. I'll drive it down in a few days. Willow, Warren's making bots again. I found one in a restaurant tonight, got her in Angel's car," He informed her.  
  
"We haven't seen anything of the nerds since they turned Buffy invisible," Willow remarked. "Wonder why he's building bots again. Well I'll look into it, I'll see you in a few days," She said, and then hung up the phone. She watched Tara, who had been sitting on the opposite side of the room the entire time. She was barely speaking to Willow, let alone have a normal conversation with her.  
  
"Life sucks," Willow muttered, rejoining the group.  
  
"Spike's IN L.A.?" Buffy stated in disbelief. "But why...how..." She seemed at a loss for words. 


	4. Catwoman and Nancy Drew

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Cordelia deals with more (funny) consequences from becoming a demon, while Spike makes a visit to L.A. A/C  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision. Bear with me on the symbols, it doesn't let me do italics :) This takes place after Provider, Season 3 on Angel, and I guess Gone, Season 6 on Buffy.  
  
A/N2: Thank you to everyone for reviewing!!! For those who haven't, plz R&R....or just Review.... hehe :)  
  
Chapter Four: Catwoman and Nancy Drew  
  
Cordelia was ready for her date, and Angel tried not to growl when she came down the stairs wearing THE shirt and skirt that HE had kissed her in.  
  
Cordelia grinned at Angel. He's just being over-protective, She convinced herself. Absolutely not romantic feelings between us.  
  
Spike whistled. "Catwoman has a date."  
  
"Look okay?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Very nice," Spike approved, and Angel glared at Spike for looking at Cordelia.  
  
"Can't even see the tail," Fred assured her.  
  
"Cordy, you look beautiful," Gunn added.  
  
"Very classic," Wesley told her.  
  
"Wow, I should have demon freak outs more often. Everyone's willing to give me an ego boost!" Cordelia joked.  
  
"So what time is he picking you up?" Gunn asked.  
  
"In five minutes. I had to get ready here because Phantom Dennis was getting all weird. He spilled soda all over this other dress I was going to wear," Cordelia frowned.  
  
"Maybe Dennis is jealous," Fred suggested.  
  
"Dennis is dead, he's not romantically attatched to me," Cordelia insisted.  
  
"I think you should have a talk with him," Angel said suddenly. "You never know, us dead people tend to get romantically attatched."  
  
"I agree with the poof. Dead people can be romantically attatched," Spike voiced.  
  
"Fine, I'll talk to Phantom Dennis," Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Oh! He's here!" She grinned. "Bye guys!" She said, going out to meet him.  
  
* * *  
  
"You look beautiful, very elegant," Evan said, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself," Cordelia complimented, and he did. He wore a nice suit, gray, with black shirt and silver tie.  
  
"Thank you," Evan said, driving to the restaurant.  
  
* * *  
  
"What would you like miss?" The waitress asked Cordelia. Cordelia smiled at her, just glad that it wasn't the same restaurant she had had her demon freak out in.  
  
Cordelia placed her order, and then watched Evan order. He's so perfect, so...normal Cordelia thought. The thought hurt. So did her tail, it was uncomfortable sitting on it.  
  
"So, you work as a private eye?" Evan joked, flashing her a grin.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a regular Nancy Drew," Cordelia laughed.  
  
"What kind of cases do you get mostly?" Evan asked.  
  
"Cases?" Cordelia looked blank. "Oh cases!" She laughed. "Oh um, you know, the usual kind," She took a sip of her wine.  
  
"Oh, so like car theft, cheating husbands..." Evan inquired.  
  
"Yes, those kinds," Cordelia nodded, taking in the wine. Close one.  
  
"So you must get alot of excitement," Evan continued.  
  
"Yep, never a boring day at the office. Well except the paper work. That's boring," Cordelia stated. "What is it you do?" She quickly changed the subject.  
  
"I'm a lawyer," Evan replied.  
  
"Really? What firm?" Cordelia asked quickly. Please don't say Wolfram and Hart, please don't say Wolfram and Hart...  
  
"Wolfram and Hart," Evan replied.  
  
Cordelia felt her stomach sink into the floor.  
  
"Really?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, see it's kind of interesting. I had this old lawfirm, Stevens and Jacobson, but they shut down. I got a job with Wolfram and Hart, and I just started this week," Evan informed him.  
  
Cordelia's head snapped up. "So you just started there?" He could STILL be good...  
  
"Yeah, although, they're slightly strange...We've got this meeting next week, sort of an orientation. And I've seen strange looking people there...they're faces are really messed up. I think some kind of chemical case probably...dermatology stuff," He explained. "I'm not sure...but I'm probably just overreacting right? They said that anything that seemed weird would be explained at the orientation," He took a sip of his wine.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm probably boring you. I mean no one really listens after you say lawyer," He said.  
  
"No, I find it really intriguing," Cordelia remarked. "I mean, law has always interested me," She stated.  
  
"Really? That's so great!" He replied enthusiastically. "See my family never supported me on this, they wanted me to become a priest, or a doctor. I come from a very Catholic family, so a lawyer wasn't exactly their idea of a great career," Evan laughed. "They way they reacted, you'd think I'd turned into a demon!"  
  
Cordelia forced a laugh, but from the sound of this conversation, Evan was *too* normal. "So are you big on your religion?" She asked.  
  
"I'm very Catholic, I have to admit. It just gives me something to have faith in...I feel safe," He said seriously. "What about you?"  
  
"Not really much of a believer, I mean the town I grew up in was sort of a hell you could say," Cordelia told him.  
  
"Where'd you grow up?"  
  
"Sunnydale," Cordelia replied.  
  
"The Sunnydale?" Evan's eyes widened. "As in the place with all those freaky deaths and weird dissappearances?"  
  
"The very one," Cordelia answered.  
  
"So how'd you turn out so normal?" Evan joked.  
  
"Miracles happen," Cordelia laughed, although she felt the urge to scream. This tail is killing me! Cordelia thought, shifting her weight. "So, where did you-" She was cut off by a vision.  
  
***Herself walking along a dark street, and being attacked by three vampires. She staked one, but the other two broke her arm, and began drinking from her neck***  
  
"Where did I what?" Evan asked.  
  
"Huh?" Cordelia looked at him. "Oh, I'm sorry, I spaced for a moment. I was going to ask you where you grew up...what?" She asked, seeing Evan stare at her intently. He jumped up quickly.  
  
"I have to go...I need to go to mass!" He excused himself, throwing bills on the table. Cordelia turned to see him go, and saw that her tail had come out from hiding.  
  
"Great," She muttered, grabbing for the bottle of wine.  
  
* * *  
  
Two hours later, Cordelia stumbled along the street, drunker than she had ever been in her life. "Where am I going?" She asked herself outloud. She tripped, falling over the curb. She stood up, and began wandering down the street, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She spun, to see Lorne standing behind her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She demanded, although it was less intimidating when she hiccuped.  
  
"Cordy, you knew you'd have to give up a normal life," Lorne reminded her.  
  
Cordelia just looked at him, and then burst into tears. "I know, but I didn't think I'd have to give up love too! I mean isn't that what the powers are here for? To help the good? Isn't love a good thing?"  
  
"Cordy, you don't have to give up love-"  
  
"Yes I do!" Cordelia argued. "Because the last two times I met GREAT guys, and they got scared away by my demonness," She continued. "That narrows my list to those that are supernatural or know about it! Who am I going to find in this entire universe like that, who isn't evil?" She asked.  
  
"You'll find him," Lorne promised. "I mean I felt the same way about this blue suit I had. I thought I'd never find a tie to match, but one day, low and behold it was there, grinning up at me from a JCPenney catalog!"  
  
Cordelia had slumped against a car, passed out.  
  
"This doesn't say good situation to me," Lorne muttered.  
  
* * *  
  
Lorne dropped Cordelia on the couch.  
  
"Cordelia!" Angel immediately went to her side. "What happened to her?"  
  
"Her date didn't go so well. She's a little drunk...well more like alot drunk," Lorne remarked. "I found her as I was walking back from Cariatas. The construction's coming along nicely actually," Lorne remarked.  
  
"Should I take her home?" Fred asked.  
  
"I think it would be best if you just left her here. If anything demon like happens," Gunn told them.  
  
"Good idea," Fred complimented him.  
  
"Thank you," Gunn grinned at her.  
  
"Spike just called, he said that he'll be back in a few hours," Wesley told them from the office, carrying Conner.  
  
"I'll put her to bed upstairs," Angel said, lifting her up.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel laid her gently on the bed, gently letting her go. He placed a blanket over her, and then sat next to her, stroking her hair. She sighed softly, and Angel let himself lay by her.  
  
I won't go to sleep...I'll just stay like this for a little while... Angel promised, breathing in the scent of Cordelia's shampoo.  
  
* * * 


	5. Road Trip

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Cordelia deals with more (funny) consequences from becoming a demon, while Spike makes a visit to L.A. A/C  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision. Bear with me on the symbols, it doesn't let me do italics :) This takes place after Provider, Season 3 on Angel, and I guess Gone, Season 6 on Buffy.  
  
A/N2: Thank you to everyone for reviewing!!! For those who haven't, plz R&R....or just Review.... hehe :)  
  
A/N3: For those of you who saw Angel last night, Waiting in the Wings............Is anyone else REALLY ready to kill Gru??? Just as Angel was about to make his move.......well just to let you all know, Gru is NOT going to be in my story!!!! Please continue :)  
  
Chapter Five: Road Trip  
  
"What the bloody hell is the poof doing sleeping in on a saturday morning?" Spike asked.  
  
"Maybe he's just tired with staying up and feeding Conner so often," Fred shrugged.  
  
"Vampires don't need sleep that much though," Spike frowned. "Well I'm going to go see what Peaches is up to!" He leaped off the counter, heading up the stairs when Lorne came down, blocking his way.  
  
"Cookie, let's go get some breakfast first," Lorne suggested.  
  
Spike stared at the host in amazement. "You just called me cookie," He said, stunned.  
  
"I know," Lorne said.  
  
"But you called me cookie," Spike insisted, still shocked. "Everyone who ever called me that before I ate them."  
  
"Let's learn from our past and not repeat mistakes," Lorne patted him on the back, leading him to the kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia moaned, her head hurt. "Swear t' God never drinkin again," She mumbled, trying to open her eyes. She managed to, and then quickly shut them. Too bright.  
  
Someone beside her sighed softly, she felt an arm holding her by her waist. Oh God...what did I do last night? Cordelia thought frantically.  
  
She rolled over softly, and came face to face with Angel.  
  
I had sex with Angel, oh god, I had sex with Angel...I don't remember sex with Angel...How drunk *was* I?  
  
"Cordy?" Angel asked, noticing the sudden movement in the bed. He sat up with a start. "I can't believe I fell asleep!"  
  
"We...did we..." Cordelia was motioning at herself, then Angel, then the bed. "Did we...have sex?" She asked.  
  
"Huh?" Angel looked confused. "No! No, we didn't. See...both of us have clothes, and I didn't...I was just watching over you, I must have fallen asleep," explained.  
  
"Okay, cause, phew!" Cordelia tried to laugh, but her head hurt too much. "I mean I wouldn't want to wake up next to evil Angel," She stated.  
  
"Yeah," Angel agreed.  
  
"I better head home, I think there's a ghost and a loofah with my name on it," Cordelia muttered. "Or something making me seem like less of a loser."  
  
Cordelia headed out, while Angel seemed at a loss for words.  
  
* * *  
  
When Angel came down the stairs, Fred, Wesley, and Gunn quickly found other things to do.  
  
"Pastries," Lorne said, guiding him to Wesley's office. "We have to have a little chat."  
  
"Don't call me pastries," Angel replied on reflex.  
  
"Sure thing handsome," Lorne agreed, as Angel sat down. "Look, I've picked up a slight vibe from you," Lorne began.  
  
"I wasn't vibing," Angel protested.  
  
"You were, and you did, last night. I couldn't sleep because of all the emotion coming from your room!" Lorne informed him. "I mean come on, THAT was love-"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," Angel lied.  
  
"Come on, you and Cordelia, last night...I didn't hear anything but I imagine there was some hot-loving baby that evening!" Lorne insisted.  
  
"Lorne, Cordelia and I fell asleep in my bed, nothing happened," Angel informed him.  
  
"You mean all those emotions were just from sleeping together?" Lorne remarked, sitting down. "Whoa."  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia sat in her baggy pajama pants, with a glass of water in one hand, and pills in the other.  
  
"Phantom Dennis, make sure I NEVER drink again," Cordelia moaned.  
  
Someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Whoever it is I'm dead," Cordelia called.  
  
"Well I'm going to be a bloody crisp if you don't let me in!" A pissed Spike yelled from the other side.  
  
The door opened. "Come in," Cordelia said weakly.  
  
"Thank you," Spike muttered, throwing his smoking blanket to the side.  
  
"Not to sound like a bitch, but what are you doing here?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Came to take care of you love. Brought you some stuff, Slayer would use it when she forgot that she can't hold her liquor," Spike held up a bag.  
  
"A barf bag?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"No," Spike rolled his eyes, pulling out different bottles. "This, will make a relaxing tea. This, you take before you go to bed, and this," He said, holding up a third bottle, "you put on your temples. It'll help the pain."  
  
Cordelia stared at him. "Thank you," She finally said. "I mean for all the hangover remedy stuff."  
  
"No problem pet."  
  
* * *  
  
Spike made her tea, and she drank it, grinning at him.  
  
She put the oil on her temples, and felt almost instant relief.  
  
"I didn't just come to bring you the medicine," Spike confessed. "I came because the poof-Angel, is in love with you," He told her.  
  
Cordelia spit out her tea. "Huh?" She asked.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't bloody see it. He loves you, you can tell by the way he looks at you when you enter a room, or the way that everytime your near him, he has to keep his hands busy to keep from reaching out and brushing your hair.  
  
"I had the same thing with the Slayer. Everytime I saw that hair, those eyes...you almost have to run away to keep from crying. I spent decades with the poof, when he was Angelus, when he was Angel. And never once, did he look at Dru or Darla, the way he's been looking at you."  
  
Cordelia stared into Spike's blue eyes.  
  
"Spike...I-"  
  
"Don't give excuses to it, just go to him, be with him. I didn't risk my flammable self just to tell you he loved you, so you can throw it back in his face," Spike stated.  
  
"Buffy did that to you?" Cordelia asked.  
  
Spike gave her a famous grin, "I'm Love's Bitch, that's not an easy part to play."  
  
Cordelia took a drink of her tea. "She doesn't deserve you then." She smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks pet, but I love her all the same. So Catwoman, care to tell me how you feel about Peaches?"  
  
"You and your bloody nicknames," Cordelia rolled her eyes. "I think I'll tell him..."  
  
"Alright, got Nibblet's car out front, let's go," Spike got up, while Cordelia stared at him. "What?"  
  
"I can't...not yet," She told him. "It's...too soon, I have to..."  
  
"Have to what?" Spike asked.  
  
"Figure out how I feel," Cordelia replied. "I have all these emotions in me and I don't even know which belong to who. I just need...a break, from having to think," Cordelia realized.  
  
"Well why didn't you say something sooner?" Spike shut the door, and headed to her bedroom instead.  
  
"What are you doing?" Cordelia asked him. "In my room of all the rooms?"  
  
"Packing," Spike told her. He held up a thong. "He might like you in this love," He said, and then dissappeared.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Cordelia asked, getting up and walking to her room. "If you want to borrow my clothes you can at least ask first!"  
  
"You want time away, then you can come with me to Sunnydale. I have to drive down Dawn's car, you can come with me. Stay for a few days," Spike suggested.  
  
"I can't just leave my job, I'm the seer! I have to you know, see and be here to tell people what I see," She protested.  
  
Spike stared at her. "Poof's got a phone, you do know how to use one right?"  
  
"I could always call him, I mean I deserve a little time off," Cordelia grinned. "Alright, road trip it is then!"  
  
"Thatta girl!" Spike said, as Cordelia went to get her toiletries.  
  
* * *  
  
Gunn hung up the phone. Angel is NOT going to like this...  
  
"So, any messages?" Angel asked.  
  
"None that won't send you to hell in a fury," Gunn replied.  
  
"Translate?" Angel asked Lorne.  
  
"I'm not telling you this one," Lorne waved to Gunn. "He heard it last, his job."  
  
"I'll remember this next time you want me to tell you what happened on Days of our Lives," Gunn swore. "Angel...how do I say this without pissing you off?" Gunn wondered. "No, better yet, how do I say this without risking bodily harm to myself...Okay!" Gunn grabbed a pen and a pencil, and quickly scribbled a note, throwing it in a drawer, and then running outside.  
  
Angel quickly found the note, and read it.  
  
Spike and Cordelia left on a road trip to Sunnydale, Cordelia said she'd be back in a few days and would call if she needed anything.  
  
P.S. Lorne ate the last of the baby food.  
  
"I don't know why you guys think this would upset me," Angel laughed. "I mean, it doesn't *bother* me that Cordelia ran off with Spike, to Sunnydale, which isn't in L.A. It doesn't *get* to me that she didn't even tell me herself, or think about if there was a case that needed solving. No! Doesn't *anger* me one bit!"  
  
"Um, Angel, you just made a hole in the wall," Fred told him. 


	6. On the Road Again

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Cordelia deals with more (funny) consequences from becoming a demon, while Spike makes a visit to L.A. A/C  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision. Bear with me on the symbols, it doesn't let me do italics :) This takes place after Provider, Season 3 on Angel, and I guess Gone, Season 6 on Buffy.  
A/N2: Thank you to everyone for reviewing!!! For those who haven't, plz R&R....or just Review.... hehe :)  
  
Chapter Six:   
  
"These are the best," The red-headed woman insisted, while Holtz looked them up and down. Ten humans stood before him, in prime condition, all under thirty.  
  
"We need a few more," He told her. "At least ten more, we want to be on the winning side," He reminded her.  
  
"But these are the only ones good enough to fight this vampire," She growled.  
  
"Well then go find me some other people in different cities!" He shouted, throwing her across the room.  
  
"You asshole!" She lunged at him, cracking his cheekbone.  
  
"I think we need to learn another lesson," He stated simply.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike was driving his vampire-friendly car. It was deep blue, with sky blue windows, the bit's favorite colors.  
  
Cordelia felt free, seeing how Sunnydale was would be good. Hopefully.  
  
"So how long are you planning on staying in Sunnydale?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Forever," Spike grinned at her. "As long as the Slayer's there, count on me being by her side. Even if she doesn't know I'm there."  
  
"You're a romantic," Cordelia laughed. "Does she know that you love her?"  
  
"Of course she does," Spike gripped the steering wheel slightly.  
  
"How did you tell her?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"You don't want to ask me love. When I told her she de-invited me from her house," Spike laughed. "It wasn't exactly a pleasant memory."  
  
"What did you say though?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Curiosity killed the Catwoman," was all Spike said.  
  
"Hey, can we stop somewhere, because I'm kinda hungry," Cordelia stated as her stomach growled.  
  
* * *  
  
Evan stared at his new boss, Lila Morgan. In the past two hours, he had just found out that demons, vampires, witches, and werewolves existed. He had just found out that his job was to work for extremely evil beings, and basically help the bad guys win over the good in court.  
  
Evan was muttering Hail Marys and Our Fathers profusely under his breath. He gripped his rosary in his right hand.  
  
"Oh come on, they're not THAT scary," Lila rolled her eyes. "Catholic boy huh? Well listen!" She slammed her fists on the table. "You have a link, you have a link with Cordelia Chase, Angel's annoying little sidekick. To get to Angel, we need to get to Cordelia first. You can help us with that," Lila informed him.  
  
"I r-r-really don't t-think this is a g-g-ood idea," Evan stammered. "She's a...demon."  
  
"Yeah yeah," Lila waved her hand. "You do your little part, you can go confess and join the order...whatever. But your the guy she melts over, so your the guy who's going to help us," Lila told him.  
  
"What if...what if I don't help you," Evan asked.  
  
"Well, then we'll give you your paycheck for the week, and wish you good luck," Lila told him.  
  
"Really?" Evan asked. "Wow, that's really great-"  
  
"That was sarcasm Evan, learn how to find it," Lila informed him. "If you walk away from this deal, then you won't be walking away from this office. Figure it out," She said, tossing the contract on the desk.  
  
Evan scribbled his name on the lines.  
  
* * *  
  
"How long has he been up there?" Gunn asked Wesley.  
  
"About five hours," Wesley replied. "I don't think I've ever seen him brood so much."  
  
"Except the time with Darla, that was some Olympic brooding skills," Gunn reminded him.  
  
"Or with the time with Buffy dying," Fred stated.  
  
"Or with the time Caritas blew up," Lorne added.  
  
The three stared at him.  
  
"Lorne, Angel never brooded when your club blew up," Gunn reminded him.  
  
"Oh...right. That was my biggest brooding moment," Lorne remembered.  
  
* * *  
  
"Don't worry, Cordy will be back," Angel promised Conner. "Although when she does, I just *might* have to wring her pretty little neck."  
  
* * *  
  
"There is something seriously wrong with you," Spike told Cordelia, as she gulped down an entire glass of water.  
  
"Hot!" She gasped, as the waiter quickly filled up her glass. She took another tortilla chip, and dipped it in the sauce. She chewed, and then stuck her tongue out, gasping. She downed another glass, while the waiter filled it up.  
  
"Why do you keep eating them then?" Spike asked her.  
  
"Good," Cordelia gasped. She downed her glass again, and the waiter thumped the entire pitcher of water on the table.  
  
"Mate, you wouldn't happen to have a milder sauce, would you?" Spike asked.  
  
"Sir, that IS the mild sauce," The waiter replied.  
  
"What? No, let me see," Spike took a huge amount of the sauce on a chip, and chucked it in his mouth. "Cordelia, this has barely any flavor whatsoever."  
  
* * *  
  
"What if they don't like me?" Cordelia wondered nervously.  
  
"They already know you pet, so they probably don't like you," Spike teased.  
  
"I'm so glad I let you talk me into this," Cordelia muttered.  
  
They walked into the Magic Shop, where Willow, Xander, Anya, and Buffy sat around a table. Dawn was at the counter, counting the money.  
  
"Spike!" Dawn shouted, running up and giving him a huge hug. "You're back! Just in time for my birthday tomorrow!"  
  
"Of course Nibblet, wouldn't miss it for the world," Spike kissed her on the head. "And, hello to the rest of you all," He called.  
  
Willow stepped forward. "Did you get it?"  
  
"What do you mean did I get it? You think I walked here?" Spike asked. Willow crossed her arms. "It's outside."  
  
Willow quickly left to take a look at it. "Looks good!" She remarked.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Xander asked.  
  
"Dawn, Spike and I got you a little something for your birthday," Willow grinned.  
  
"Oh my God, you guys got me a cool leather jacket?" Dawn guessed.  
  
"Better!" Willow hinted. "It's something you can use-"  
  
"And I can be in," Spike added.  
  
"A house?" Dawn guessed. "You're letting me get emancipated!"  
  
"Hey, why would you want to get emancipated from me?" Buffy asked.  
  
"So what is it?" Anya asked.  
  
"Look outside Nibblet," Spike nudged her. Dawn bounded outside, along with the Scoobies.  
  
Cordelia sat in the front seat, and honked the horn for effect. She got out, and closed the door. "I believe this belongs to you?"  
  
"Cordy!" Dawn gave her a tight hug. "Cordy in a car...my car?" Dawn asked.  
  
Spike and Willow nodded.  
  
"Oh my GOD! Everyone at school is totally going to flip! This is so awesome!" Dawn was babbling wonderful praises about her new transport.  
  
"You guys...where did you get the money?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Gambling with real money," Spike told her.  
  
"Slot machines," Willow confessed. "I'm not good at the card-type stuff."  
  
"Thank you, for doing this for her," Buffy was on the verge of tears at seeing how happy Dawn was. "Thank you."  
  
"Cordy!" Willow realized, and gave her a hug. "How are you?"  
  
"Oh, you know...L.A..." Cordelia was trying to find words to say, when Xander gasped.  
  
"Cordelia, you know there's a tail coming out of your pants right?"  
  
"Wow, cute tail-bracelet!" Anya complimented.  
  
"Thank you," Cordelia smiled at her.  
  
"My friend, Uythana had a beautiful tail, it would make a great birthday gift. Where did you get it from?" Anya asked, talking with Cordelia.  
  
"So, why does Cordelia have a tail?" Xander asked.  
  
"She's half-demon know, she gets visions, this allows her to keep them. Big long bloody story that she can tell you tomorrow," Spike yawned. "I'm off to bed."  
  
" 


	7. Lawyers and lovers and Lestat? Oh my!

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Cordelia deals with more (funny) consequences from becoming a demon, while Spike makes a visit to L.A. A/C  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision. Bear with me on the symbols, it doesn't let me do italics :) This takes place after Provider, Season 3 on Angel, and I guess Gone, Season 6 on Buffy.  
A/N2: Thank you to everyone for reviewing!!! For those who haven't, plz R&R....or just Review.... hehe :)  
  
A/N3: Thank you also Imzadi for the spelling correction on Lilah! :)  
  
Chapter Seven: Lawyers and lovers and Lestat? Oh my!  
  
Justine paced back and forth, waiting for Holtz to show up. His 'lesson' had sent her to the hospital, she had just gotten out.  
  
When I find that bastard, I'm going to-  
  
"Justine, how nice of you to finally wake up," Holtz remarked. "Now go find me some more recruits!" He turned and left. Justine just stared at him.  
  
He's not afraid of me at all...He just turns his back and walks away... Justine growled, and headed in the opposite direction, to find a vampire to kill.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia stared at the Magic Box. "Oh my God, it's so...handy," She remarked. "Like, you have everything here...potions, weapons...wish we had one of these in L.A. All we have is weapen case that I seem to break frequently," She stated.  
  
"So, where's Spike?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh, I think he said he was taking Dawn out for a test drive..." Willow replied, staring at her computer screen. "Hey, you guys have a website?" She asked Cordelia.  
  
"Hmm? Oh yeah, Fred put it up, she's a regular whiz," Cordelia explained.  
  
* * *  
  
Lilah Morgan stared at her email inbox. She had fifty messages. She clicked on the first one.  
  
To: lmorgan@wolframandhart.com  
  
From: gavin@wolframandhart.com  
  
Re: Email  
  
Lilah, about the email you sent me...I just don't think it's meant to be between us...it's not that you're not an attractive woman, but how do I say this...you a bitch.  
  
Gavin  
  
Lilah glared at the screen. "Huh?" She clicked on the email to see what she had sent.  
  
To: All Addresses in Directory  
  
From: lmorgan@wolframandhart.com  
  
Re: I want you  
  
Just wanted to say how much I've been wanting you lately, you're all I can think about. Maybe we could hook it up, no strings attatched? Think on it, I know I will...  
  
Lilah  
  
But you can call me whatever you want.  
  
"I didn't write this," Lilah said aloud. She clicked on every single message, some declining the offer, some accepting... "I didn't write this!" Lilah shouted.  
  
Someone had hacked into her system.  
  
* * *  
  
Wesley and Fred were cracking up at some of the replies that Lilah had gotten back.  
  
"Job well done," Wesley told her.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia was sitting down at the Magic Box, as Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Anya discussed the nerd trio. Buffy had just filled them in on the whole situation, and they were trying to figure out a motive.  
  
"Spike said something about a robot in L.A. when he called, he said that Warren had been building again, but why in L.A?" Willow asked.  
  
"Maybe he needed time to recover and regroup," Cordelia suggested.  
  
"Yeah, but why would his robot be a waitress?" Buffy asked. "I mean sex toy, sure, but public service?"  
  
"Buff's right, it doesn't make sense," Xander added.  
  
"Here, lemme see that," Cordelia motioned towards Willow's laptop. Willow handed it over. "Checking the restaurant...bingo. Charlie's...hmm...okay, clicking on the one we went to...oh," She frowned. "It says that the land is held by Wolfram and Hart. They must have some kind of deal," She stated.  
  
"You make me a waitress, and I'll make you a shorter court sentence?" Xander asked.  
  
"Probably an exange more along the lines of power, or admiration of beautiful women," Cordelia explained. "Wolfram and Hart is an evil law firm."  
  
"Evil lawyers...good God no!" Xander joked.  
  
"I mean evil as in out to get Angel evil. They deal with vampires, demons, witches, they're the ones who hired Faith to kill Angel," Cordelia explained. "They're actually EVIL lawyers."  
  
"And I thought I was having trouble with the law," Buffy muttered.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike used his blanket, and stumbled into the Magic Box. He had just spent an hour in a car, with a teenager, who found it extremely entertaining to fly over speed bumps. Dawn was grinning from ear to ear, but Spike felt sick.  
  
"How'd it go?" Anya asked.  
  
"Great, I think I'm ready to get my licsense!" Dawn beamed.  
  
"Yeah by threatening to kill the DMV official until they grant it to you," Spike muttered.  
  
"I take it you're a reckless driver?" Cordelia asked. "So was I... I miss my car," She stated.  
  
"I'm not reckless...I'm a good driver," Dawn insisted.  
  
"Tell that to the speed bumps," Spike said.  
  
"So can I go get my licsense now? I've had my permit, and I've drivin with Xander," Dawn pleaded.  
  
"Fine, I'll take you," Buffy told her. "You guys watch...what is that?" She asked Dawn, as she spotted a black kitten rubbing against Dawn's legs.  
  
"Oh this? I found him in the car, I think he crawled in there during the night...can we keep him?" She asked.  
  
"I don't think so, Spike might kittennap him and use him for gambling," Buffy remarked.  
  
"I would never!" Spike protested.  
  
"Besides, you can't keep goldfish alive...how would you keep this poor kitty?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I promise! If I don't do what I say, I'll give him away...promise!" Dawn added. "Please, for my birthday?"  
  
Buffy looked at her pleading face. "Fine, but you clean up the hairballs."  
  
"Deal!" Dawn grinned. "I'm going to name him Lestat!"  
  
"Like the vampire from Interview With the Vampire?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah, did you see Tom Cruise in that movie?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Oh, I thought you meant the book," Willow muttered.  
  
Lestat wandered over, and sat on the floor, trying to catch Cordelia's swaying tail. He pawed at it, and Cordelia turned around, to see him rubbing his head innocently against the 'devil/triangle' end of her tail. "Don't try to play innocent," She muttered, and then turned around.  
  
"He thinks Cordy's his mummy," Spike remarked.  
  
"Does not," Cordelia retorted, but Lestat was cuddling up next to her thigh.  
  
* * *  
  
Evan entered Angel Investigations, one of his hands gripping a rosary tightly in his pocket.  
  
"Can I help you?" Gunn asked him.  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for Cordelia Chase?" Evan asked. "I've tried calling her, but she hasn't answered her phone...Do you know where I can find her?" He inquired.  
  
"Gunn, try calling Buffy, see if Cordy's in Sunnydale yet-" Angel stopped as he laid eyes on Evan.  
  
"I can always try back later," Evan excused himself, and then quickly left.  
  
* * *  
  
A few hours later, Cordelia came back from shopping with Willow to find Buffy talking to a man. A familiar looking man... Cordelia thought. He turned around.  
  
"Cordelia!" He grinned.  
  
"Evan...What are you doing here?" She asked. And why so happy to see me?  
  
"I went to your work, they told me you were here..." Evan told her. "I know I freaked out...about you having a tail...but I'm so sorry. It was unfair of me to judge you, when you're such a great girl! I really like you, and I want to make it up to you," He said. "Forgive me?" He asked.  
  
Cordelia stared at him. Okay, now this is the part where I wake up and realize that I'm dreaming... She thought. "Of course!" She found herself saying. Normal wants me! A NORMAL guy wants me! A HOT normal guy wants ME! He lowered his lips to meet hers, and Cordelia felt emotions flood through her.  
  
A hot normal guy who knows I'm half demon wants to be with me. 


	8. Horns

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Cordelia deals with more (funny) consequences from becoming a demon, while Spike makes a visit to L.A. A/C  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision. Bear with me on the symbols, it doesn't let me do italics :) This takes place after Provider, Season 3 on Angel, and I guess Gone, Season 6 on Buffy.  
  
A/N2: Thank you to everyone for reviewing!!! For those who haven't, plz R&R....or just Review.... hehe :)  
  
A/N3: Sorry that it took so long for me to post this....lots of homework is to blame!!! Also, in the story, while Spike was in Sunnydale, Tara checked out Buffy like she did in 'Dead Things'...so Buffy is human.  
  
Chapter Eight: Horns  
  
Cordelia listened as Evan filled her in on how he was no longer working for Wolfram and Hart.  
  
"They wanted me to kill demons, and that's very un-Christian since the demons weren't attacking me or anything," He remarked. Cordelia stared at him.  
  
He's so gorgeous! She screamed to herself. I just want to eat him up!  
  
"So you forgive me, I mean definately. Because I really would love to have a relationship with you but I don't want you to have to be with me because you feel bad or anything," Evan finished.  
  
"I totally forgive you!" Cordelia kissed him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Evan's suceeded in winning back Cordelia. Part A of the plan is complete," Lilah said into the phone. "Yes sir, Part B will soon be in motion. Goodbye," She hung up.  
  
"I'm finally going to succeed in the one thing you couldn't," She said to the man tied up in the chair. "I'm going to kill Angel."  
  
* * *  
  
"So Cordelia seems really happy with him..." Willow noticed.  
  
"He's nice," Buffy put in.  
  
"I like him, he's so..." Xander looked for the word.  
  
"Normal?" Anya guessed.  
  
"Yes!" Xander nodded his head.  
  
"I get that...I don't like him," Anya stated.  
  
"What? An, how can you NOT like this guy?" Xander wondered.  
  
"He's too normal, his suit is Armani...always a sign your trying to impress the person...and not bad except he wore a blue suit. He's trying to convince someone of something," Anya informed them.  
  
"How would you know this?" Buffy asked.  
  
"We had to take a class on apparel before we became vengence demons," Anya explained.  
  
"I like him, good for Cordelia...she deserves a normal guy, a normal chance at love," Buffy remarked.  
  
"He's a bloody wanker," Spike laughed. "Look at the nancy boy, all, 'I'm a lawyer, take me home to daddy!' Don't like him a bit."  
  
"Thank you," Anya sided with Spike.  
  
Buffy stared at him. "You would be against him," She stated.  
  
"And why is that love?" Spike asked.  
  
"Don't call me love."  
  
"Slayer."  
  
Xander, Anya, and Willow headed over to the counter, while Spike and Buffy headed into the training room.  
  
"So why am I against the poof?" Spike asked her.  
  
"Because he's everything your not Spike."  
  
"Ouch, pet, that one might hurt if I had a beating heart..." Spike taunted, but he was hurt by the statement.  
  
"He knows how to apologize, say when he's wrong. He's willing to be nice to her friends I bet...instead of insulting them, badgering them...And I bet you that no matter what, no matter what happened, he'd still be alive at the end of the day," Buffy looked at him, and then said the words that she knew would hurt him most. "And you're dead, you don't have a soul. I'm human...you're not, you'll never be human," She said.  
  
Spike felt a pang in his chest, and looked to see if someone had staked him. Nope, only Buffy. "If you're such a human, then why can I hit you Slayer," He taunted. "Why don't I feel pain when I hurt you?"  
  
Buffy met his eyes, and almost smirked. "Tara checked me out Spike, I'm a human, a couple molecules might have gotten switched around, but I'm human," She told him.  
  
Spike seemed thouroughly shocked by this.  
  
"Your chip just got confused...that's all Spike. And you and me...I don't know why I let you do those things to me. But I'm telling you right now, let Cordelia be happy with her 'nancy boy' as you call him. Let her be," Buffy felt tears rising. "I've had normal...and once it's gone, you're never going to get it again."  
  
"Why do you want normal? It's boring," Spike asked her.  
  
"That's why I want it. For once I want to wake up in the middle of the night because I'm hungry, not because the next apocalypse is coming, or because my vampire boyfriend wants sex-" Buffy stopped, realizing what she had just said.  
  
"Vampire boyfriend?" Spike asked. "Me, or is there another one you're shagging?"  
  
"Shut up, that came out wrong," She protested.  
  
"I don't think it did," Spike replied. He kissed her, gently, surprising her. "I'll leave the lawyer alone, but I doubt she gets her normal. She deserves better than normal," He told her, and then left.  
  
"Spike," Buffy called.  
  
"Yes love?" He asked.  
  
"I...Come by later?" She asked.  
  
Spike stared at her. "As in your house?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Did I move?"  
  
"I'll be there love...after the nibblet falls asleep," He said, and then left.  
  
"Yeah..." Buffy was confused about what just happened. Did I just invite Spike over?  
  
* * *  
  
"So I'll call you tomorrow?" Evan asked, as he was getting ready to leave the shop.  
  
"Okay," Cordelia grinned at him, giving him a final - but long goodbye kiss.  
  
After Evan left, Xander, Willow, and Buffy gave whistles.  
  
"So...whose your friend?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Is he gonna call you tomorrow!" Willow joined in.  
  
"What are you gonna wear on your date?" Xander teased.  
  
"Shut up, he's special," Cordelia grinned. "I just feel all highschool giddy when I get around him you know?"  
  
Anya hmphed and muttered something like, "And we all know how could your highschool relationships turned out!"  
  
Unable to hear her, Cordelia went on, "He's so...yummy!"  
  
"You're not going to eat him are you? I mean that's not a demon side affect," Xander asked.  
  
"No dumbass," She rolled her eyes. "So...where's Spike?" She asked.  
  
"In his crypt probably," Buffy answered. "He usually is."  
  
"What is it with vampires and finding the darkest places to live?" Cordelia asked. "If I were going to live forever, and didn't have a soul...I'd be killing rich people all over the place and living it up in Beverly Hills!"  
  
Willow and Xander laughed, while Buffy tried not to think of the blond vampire.  
  
"Well I'll catch you all later!" Cordelia called, walking to the cemetary.  
  
* * *  
  
Bang bang bang! Spike opened his door, expecting to see Buffy, but found Cordelia instead. "Women and their obnoxious knocking," Spike muttered.  
  
"Hello to you too!" Cordelia looked at him, but he seemed angry with her. "Hello? Did I do something?"  
  
"I don't bloody know, did you do someone...oops I mean something," Spike asked.  
  
"Oh, you mean Evan," Cordelia sat down.  
  
"What happened to Angel?" Spike asked. "Not that I care all that much, but my sire's fallen for you, I didn't think you were like the Slayer to just up and leave a guy."  
  
Cordelia stared at him. "How would that even work? Angel and me, are you sure he wants me all that much? With my tail, my new demonic powers? Maybe he wanted the human Cordelia, who only got visions, but I don't think ANYONE would want me with this tail! Next thing you know, I'll be sprouting horns!" She shouted. She felt a pop! on her head, and quickly pulled out a compact.  
  
"Oh shit..." She felt faint.  
  
There were two black horns on her forehead.  
  
* * *  
  
When Cordelia woke up a few hours later, she wondered where she was. She was in a large bed, surrounded by gray walls, and several candles.  
  
"Spike's bed," She realized, and quickly felt for horns. They were gone, but her tail was still there. "Great."  
  
"Mornin," Spike said, drinking a jar of blood, wearing only pants.  
  
Cordelia gazed at his well muscled stomach. "How is it that Buffy keeps rejecting you?" She wondered. She wondered what Evan's stomach looked like...  
  
"Dunno pet," He said, refusing to tell that the Slayer hadn't rejected him last night.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia walked along the beach with Evan, holding his hand.  
  
They stopped to kiss, when suddenly Evan pulled away. "I feel like I know nothing about you," He told her.  
  
"What do you want to know?" She asked.  
  
"About your work, I want to know how you really got into the whole detective business," He put his arms around her, as they sat down close to the waves.  
  
She began with how she had run into Angel at a party, while Evan listened.  
  
* * *  
  
"So Angel's son...tell me about him. It must be fun having a baby around," Evan remarked.  
  
"Oh he's the cutest baby ever! But..." Cordelia grew uncomfortable. "I never told you Angel had a son..."  
  
Evan looked nervous. "Oh, Wolfram and Hart told me before I quit," He told her.  
  
"Well I can't really go into that with you, I mean I just...It's not exactly information you go around screaming! There are so many nutcases around here trying to get their hands on him."  
  
"I prefer the term bitch," Lilah stated, before knocking Cordelia unconscious with a blow to the temple. "Evan, you may go back to L.A. Collect your money, you're free to go," Lilah told him. Evan nodded, and ran off.  
  
"Part B of the plan is in action. We'll be using force to retrieve the information out of Ms. Chase," Lilah said into the phone. "Goodbye."  
  
The man tied to the chair glared at Lilah, but a gag prevented him from saying anything.  
  
"Oh shut up, you're just pissed because a woman's doing what you couldn't," Lilah told him, and then had two of her men place Cordelia in van. They failed to notice horns had sprouted on her forehead again.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: I promise that the next update will be sooner, just homework is taking up more of my time! Please continue to review, I live for the feedback!!!!! 


	9. Torture

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Cordelia deals with more (funny) consequences from becoming a demon, while Spike makes a visit to L.A. A/C  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision. Bear with me on the symbols, it doesn't let me do italics :) This takes place after Provider, Season 3 on Angel, and I guess Gone, Season 6 on Buffy.  
  
A/N2: Thank you to everyone for reviewing!!! For those who haven't, plz R&R....or just Review.... hehe :)  
  
A/N3: Sorry that it took so long for me to post this....lots of homework is to blame!!! Also, in the story, while Spike was in Sunnydale, Tara checked out Buffy like she did in 'Dead Things'...so Buffy is human.  
  
Chapter Nine: Torture  
  
Cordelia awoke, looking around in confusion. Why is the world blurry? She wondered, waiting for her vision to readjust. It did, and she found that she was in a darkened room, only she could see as if it were day.  
  
She sniffed, and smelt blood...realizing that her senses had expanded. She reaced to the top of her forehead...horns. Her nails had lengthened, becoming stronger and sharper. She wondered what was happening to her...as she sniffed the air again.  
  
Vampire blood She realized. She saw a door open quickly, and darted to it.  
  
Spike! She thought...finding that she wasn't comfortable speaking.  
  
Spike looked up at her, his face paler than ever, his eyes thirsty.  
  
"Stay back!" He warned her. "Stay back...  
  
What happened to you? Cordelia asked.  
  
"Drained me they did, filthy buggars," Spike crawled into a corner. "We need to get out of here, they've probably been waiting for you to wake up, get the bloody information they need."  
  
I won't give it to them! Cordelia swore. Did you see another exit?  
  
"Why don't you ask me using your voice. Telepathy annoys me," Spike replied.  
  
Cordelia tried to say something, but found it hard to speak. "I thunno," She said, realizing there was something wrong with her teeth. She used her tongue, feeling pointy canines. "Uh oh..."  
  
Spike used his nocturnal vision, and saw what Cordelia was getting at.  
  
"You've got vampire teeth...only for your canines," He frowned. His strength was leaving him, a bloodlust would overcome him soon.  
  
"Themon effecth," She said.  
  
"Oh use the sodden telepathy if you bloody have to, I can't understand a word out of your mouth!" Spike muttered.  
  
Demon effect. Spike...we have to get out of here to protect Connor. Evan set me up...he was working for Wolfram and Hart, She said, expecting him to say 'I told you so.'  
  
"I'm sorry love, I'm sorry," Spike gasped.  
  
Spike!  
  
"Just stay over there...I'll be fine. Just toss me a lawyer once you get the chance, and I'll be right as rain....Just like the Watcher said!" And he burst out into a fit of giggles.  
  
He was going to be sick from the extreme loss of blood.  
  
Five men came in, grabbing Cordelia. She waited to see if there was another way out, before she would escape.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia was strapped to a chair.  
  
Lilah stood, gloating in front of her.  
  
"Miss Chase, it appears that my firm has won yet again. Now, I am under instructions not to kill Angel...but I think killing you should do the job in itself."  
  
Go ahead, Cordelia told her.  
  
"Brave aren't we..." Lila studied her for a moment, while the man tied to the chair thumped about.  
  
"Linthey?" Cordelia gasped.  
  
"Yes, Lindsey," Lilah confirmed. "Pity that he didn't give us his two weeks notice, before he left...that really pisses us off," She told him.  
  
Lindsey was beat up, and bloody. Gagged and bound, his eyes were the only way of communication. And his message was clear: He hated Lilah.  
  
* * *  
  
Holtz and Justine waited in Lilah's office.  
  
Justine had found the new recruits, who were under training right now.  
  
With the information that they needed, they would soon be on their way to killing Angel.  
  
* * *  
  
"Look, Miss Chase, I have a client waiting upstairs. So how about you just tell me the information, so I don't have to go through the process of being here while they kill it out of you."  
  
I would never betray my friends like that. Cordelia glared at Lilah.  
  
"Oh well, watch you die it is? Hey, can I get a drink?" Lilah asked one of the men.  
  
A few moments later, a large woman, who Cordelia could have sworn was born to cause pain, grabbed Cordelia's arm, and with a swift movement dislocated her shoulder.  
  
Cordelia gasped out in pain.  
  
"Feel like sharing any information?" The woman asked.  
  
"No," Cordelia breathed.  
  
"Fine."  
  
The woman took Cordelia's wrist, snapping it.  
  
Cordelia cried out.  
  
"Feel like sharing any information?"  
  
"N-no," Cordelia mumbled.  
  
"Fine."  
  
The woman took Cordelia's other arm, and dislocated her other shoulder.  
  
"Feel like sharing any information?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine."  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later, Cordelia was placed in the room next to Spike. The walls were glass, so he could see everything going on in her room.  
  
He saw how her arms didn't lay at the right angle, how she looked like a broken doll.  
  
Fury raged inside him. She had just wanted normal...look what it had got her.  
  
Guilt was also present...he should have paid more attention, shouldn't have let them take her away... And then there was blood, wonderful blood being spilled, flowing from a young man in his room.  
  
He pushed himself into the wall, trying to get as far away from it as he could.  
  
They had slashed him in numerous places, till he had only a few drops in his body.  
  
The vampire part of him was coming out, but he refused to give in.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike was dumped from a van, onto the streets of Sunnydale. He ran for the nearest place that would have blood, his crypt.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn waited in Spike's crypt. Where is he?  
  
* * *  
  
Holtz looked up as Lilah came in. "Ah, Miss Morgan, I take it the inquiries did not go well?"  
  
"Broke almost every bone in her body, and she still refused to say anything. We're going to retrieve the information magically," Lilah informed him. "Don't worry, you'll get the information."  
  
"I don't worry at all," Holtz remarked, and then turned to Justine. "Report back to the others, tell them I'll be on my way shortly.  
  
She nodded, and then left. She had finally gotten the point of the mission.  
  
"Now, Miss Morgan, what is your reason for hating Angelus?"  
  
"Angel...His name is ANGEL," Lilah emphasized the pronunciation.  
  
"He will always be Angelus to me, and he will be Angelus to the world soon enough."  
  
"Well I have my reasons," Lilah told him.  
  
"As I have mine," Holtz agreed.  
  
"He didn't kill anyone I loved," Lilah corrected. "I hate him because he interfers with my clients, and prevents me from doing my job. He's a good guy Holtz, and being on the side of evil, it's my job to want him dead."  
  
"You see, I fail to see how a vampire can be on the side of good. Maybe you should reconsider the views of good and evil," Holtz told her, taking a seat.  
  
"What side do you believe yourself to be on?" Lilah asked him. "Good?" She smirked.  
  
"Neither, I'm on my own side, the side of revenge," Holtz replied.  
  
* * *  
  
A shaman walked in, whispering the results in Lilah's ear.  
  
"Thank you," She told him, as he exited. "It appears that Miss Chase knows quite a few useful things," Lilah said, handing a copy of papers to Holtz. "What time Connor is fed, what time he sleeps, what time he plays, the faces he makes..."  
  
"The places his clothes, diapers, toys are bought," Holtz finished. "These will be extremely useful in capturing Angel's son."  
  
"And bringing him here," Lilah stated.  
  
Holtz stood up, coming close to her desk. "I see a problem with that."  
  
"What problem?" Lilah snapped. "You dust the vamp, and bring the baby back here."  
  
"I have a different agenda," He told her, grabbing her head quickly, and snapping her neck, leaving her dead in her chair. "My revenge on Angelus includes something much more horrific than that."  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn saw Spike come in the door, frantically moving through the room. His eyes darted to her, and Dawn froze.  
  
Spike was fully vamped out, the bloodlust overcoming him as he grabbed Dawn, pulling her head back to expose her white throat.  
  
* * * 


	10. The New Me

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Cordelia deals with more (funny) consequences from becoming a demon, while Spike makes a visit to L.A. A/C  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside words are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision. Bear with me on the symbols, it doesn't let me do italics :) This takes place after Provider, Season 3 on Angel, and I guess Gone, Season 6 on Buffy.  
  
A/N2: Thank you to everyone for reviewing!!! For those who haven't, plz R&R....or just Review.... hehe :)  
  
A/N3: I know I've been gone for a while...but I promise lots of updates! I'm on spring break, and I'm going to write lots and lots and lots!!!!!! Please continue to review!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Ten: The New Me  
  
Cordelia felt her head swimming. She didn't know where she was. Why did she keep thinking that she was dead? The pain wasn't there anymore, but she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. She didn't understand why she could hear voices....and yet the words didn't make sense, what they were saying didn't make sense. She hadn't told them anything about Connor....so how did they know everything she knew?  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn felt behind her, quickly grabbing a book and smashing it into Spike's head. He roared back in pain, shaking his head. He came at her again, and Dawn ran to his fridge.  
  
Blood, he wants blood, Dawn grabbed a jar of pigs blood, turning around to see Spike watching her intently.  
  
"Spike, h-here...This will make you feel better..." Dawn handed him the blood.  
  
Spike didn't respond, instead grabbed Dawn, the blood crashing to the floor.  
  
"Spike! Please," Dawn gasped, as his head came to her neck. "Don't be what Buffy thinks you are...I know you're not a monster," Dawn felt him release her, and she stepped back quickly.  
  
Spike looked confused, and then ran out, leaving an even more confused Dawn behind.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike finished drinking blood from a cat he had caught. His mind was clearer now, less jumbled. Jesus, I attacked Nibblet Spike punched a wall, his fist going through it. He swore, catching another cat, feeding.  
  
I have to go find Angel, and help him get Cordelia back.  
  
Spike found a guy trying to steal a car a block away. He threw the man aside, and hopped in the car, driving towards L.A.  
  
* * *  
  
"So Lilah's dead," Gavin asked.  
  
"Yes sir. She was found with a broken neck in her office. The project is being handed over to you," His secretary reported.  
  
"Good, and Miss Chase?"  
  
"We still have her. She's in a confused state...It's your call what we do with her."  
  
"Excellent," Gavin grinned.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel went through the mail, noticing a small package.  
  
"Hey, it's okay, don't cry," Angel said, singing to Connor, trying to open the mail at the same time.  
  
"Here, let me see the little guy," Lorne held Connor, wandering off.  
  
Angel noticed that the package was from Wolfram and Hart, and quickly tore it open.  
  
Inside was a video, and Angel placed it into the VCR.  
  
A room came into view, Cordelia being led into it. She was strapped into a chair, and a buff woman began questioning her, Lilah grinning the entire time. Cordelia refused to give out information, and Angel felt anger inside him, as over and over the woman created a new source of pain for Cordelia. When the woman was done, Cordelia seemed to have had every bone in her body broken.  
  
They were going to pay, for what they had done to her. For what they've done to my Cordelia Angel swore.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike headed into the hotel, seeing Angel grabbing numerous weapons.  
  
"So you know," Spike stated.  
  
"What do you want Spike?" Angel said coldly.  
  
"To kill the buggars that did that to her."  
  
"Then get a sword."  
  
* * *  
  
The two vampires entered Wolfram and Hart from the front. Angel threw down a glass jar, containing a potion that Fred had bought, and watched as everyone around him and Spike were thrown into slow motion.  
  
Running into the halls, they went to Lilah's office, where they found Gavin sitting in his chair, enjoying his new position.  
  
"Hello," He said, grinning. "Enjoy the movie?"  
  
Angel moved to decapitate him with his sword, but found he couldn't move.  
  
"Oh, I've got a protection shield around me....very helpful. I believe you're looking for Cordelia?"  
  
Angel growled, as he and Spike continued to try and break down the shield.  
  
"You can have her. Although, I might warn you...she's not exactly all there at the moment."  
  
"Whatever you've done to her, I'll do to you a thousand times worse," Angel swore, and Gavin could see the honesty in his eyes.  
  
Taking a step back, Gavin regained his nerve.  
  
"Oh she's not in pain anymore...we healed her. And you could say that we...brought out her true self," Gavin pressed a button, and a wall swung back to reveal Cordelia, only it wasn't Cordelia.  
  
It was something totally different.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn decided not to tell Buffy about what had happened with Spike.  
  
Buffy however, was worrying once again, about the nerd trio. Willow had found out information on Warren, that he had been expelled from one of his middle schools, for attempting to kill a student.  
  
That meant that Buffy was going on patrol, searching for possible places the nerd trio could be hiding out. Willow was doing research - the old fashioned non-magic way, and Anya and Xander were looking up possible protection spells that Tara could place on the group so that none of them were affected by nerd trio testing.  
  
Dawn sat on her bed, knowing something was extremely wrong.  
  
Spike could hurt her, she had bruises on her neck where he had held her with an extremely strong hand. So his chip was gone, or ineffective, but that didn't matter. What mattered was if he had chosen to have it taken out, or if it had been done by force.  
  
*Why would anyone *want* the chip taken out? Dawn wondered. Unless it's an evil person who did it... She tried to remember what evil people she knew that Buffy hadn't killed.  
  
Drusilla? Dawn wondered. Harmony...but she's not exactly the big plannin type....actually not much of a thinking of any kind type. What about the law firm...Wolfgoat and Deer?  
  
"That's not it," Dawn rolled her eyes. Who would name their lawfirm that?  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia's entire lower half resembled a cat. A large black cat. She stood on her legs like a person, as if she were a cat walking on her hind legs. Her tail swished furiously, back and forth, back and forth.  
  
Her top half was more human, the torso, but her elbows down had sleek black hair covering them, her hands with short black hair, claws for nails.  
  
The only way they could tell that the demon was Cordelia, was the face. Her hair, her nose, her mouth.....they remained Cordelia. Her eyes were green, catlike, and her ears were now pointed at the ends. She had the two black horns on her forehead, and her sharp canines, as she bared her teeth.  
  
"Cordy," Angel breathed.  
  
"Kill them," Gavin ordered.  
  
Cordelia set her gaze upon Gavin, then Angel and Spike.  
  
"Yesss," She hissed, and leapt at the two.  
  
* * * 


	11. The Other Cordelia

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Cordelia deals with more (funny) consequences from becoming a demon, while Spike makes a visit to L.A. A/C  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision. Bear with me on the symbols, it doesn't let me do italics :) This takes place after Provider, Season 3 on Angel, and I guess Gone, Season 6 on Buffy.  
  
A/N2: Thank you to everyone for reviewing!!! For those who haven't, plz R&R....or just Review.... hehe :)  
  
A/N3: I just realized that when I used the thought symbols the words wouldn't show up, so I fixed it. (It makes alot more sense if you go back, you'll see it) Please continue to R and R!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Eleven: The Other Cordelia  
  
Buffy got home late. Nothing turned up with the nerd trio, although a very strange guy hit on her.... He could easily have made the trio a quartet.  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy shouted. "I'm home!"  
  
"Hey, any luck?" Dawn asked, appearing from the living room.  
  
"If luck is not finding people...then yep. A city-full. I don't understand where these guys could be."  
  
"You'll find them," Dawn assured her. "Buffy, what was the name of that lawfirm...then one that was all evil?"  
  
"Specifics Dawn," Buffy told her, hanging up her coat.  
  
"The L.A. one," Dawn specified.  
  
"Oh, Wolfram and Deer I think...no...I'm not sure, why?"  
  
"Just wondering. I mean Warren was building bots in a restaurant on land they own...just seems suspicious. Evil law firm, evil nerds, evil waitress robots... Maybe they're working together?" Dawn suggested.  
  
"Willow's been looking into that - but I don't really see a whole connection. Why would a rich powerful law firm need nerds for?"  
  
* * *  
  
Angel caught Cordelia as she leapt, trying to prevent herself from getting hurt, or hurting them. She clawed him, and blood fell to the beige carpet. Cordelia kicked Angel into a wall, and then set her sights upon Spike.  
  
"Love, you really don't want to do that," He told her. "Remember, I'm the vampire that didn't bite you're ass!"  
  
"Your mithake," She lisped, her voice having an echo. "My athvanthage." She sliced through his pale skink, leaving deep cuts across his chest. Spike knocked her to the side, trying to pin her limbs to the ground. Her tail wrapped around his throat, trying to choke him.  
  
Spike laughed. "Love, I don't need to breath," he grinned, as Angel pinned Cordelia's arms to the side, and Spike sat on her legs.  
  
She screamed in frustration. Gavin paled, and quickly ran out of the office, as Angel and Spike looked around for something to tie her down with.  
  
"She's bloody insane!" Spike told him, as Cordelia twisted and turned to get away.  
  
"Cordy, Cordy listen to me," Angel said softly in her ear. "We're going to take you home to help you."  
  
"NO!" Cordelia shrieked, throwing herself in different directions, but the two vampires had her. The carried her out, receiving stares, but no fights.  
  
* * *  
  
Gunn put his hands over his ears. Cordelia had been banging on the door for over an hour.  
  
"We need to help her, and now," Gunn stated. "Or else I'm going to go insane!"  
  
Angel walked over to the door, and opened it, and quickly shut it.  
  
"I was thinking more about moving her to a soundproof room, but hey if the man wants to get his ass kicked..." Gunn remarked.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia stared at the man who had entered her room.  
  
Images came to her, but she didn't understand them. They didn't belong to her, they belonged to the other one. The human.  
  
She was the demon, she was the power, the strength.  
  
Cordelia didn't know where the other one had gone. She had heard the human part crying, sobbing after they broke her into pieces. Then there was the shaman who had used the pretty stone to bring her out.  
  
So now the demon Cordelia was in control - and she expected to have fun.  
  
Sitting in the locked room wasn't fun.  
  
Cordelia lunged at the man, who dodged her. She slammed into the wall, but rebounded, knocking him off balance. She clawed at him, kicked, punched, snarled, and bit, and soon the man was bleeding.  
  
Cordelia wanted the man to fight back. He didn't smell like a man - he smelled of death, and cologne. Who is this guy? Cordelia wondered. He's young looking - but smells old.  
  
She could also smell the power off him. He'd be a challenge. And she wanted to fight - so why wouldn't he.  
  
Coward. She told him.  
  
"No," He told her.  
  
Fight back then.  
  
"Cordy - come back to me. Come back to us," the man told her.  
  
I am here. Fight Me! She screamed, and he winced. His head ached.  
  
"No."  
  
WHY NOT! She screeched, throwing him against a wall. It cracked, plaster falling to the ground. Using this strategy to get out, Cordelia kept on throwing him in the same place. If he wouldn't fight, then fine. She'd find someone who would.  
  
An image of a blond man flashed through her eyes. He'll fight. She thought to herself, as a hole began to form in the wall. She threw the man to the side, and began making the hole larger.  
  
Arms encircled her waist, pulling her away. She flipped foward, sending the man flying.  
  
"Cordy, you have to come back to us!" The man told her.  
  
You mean the human? Why should she surface again? Cordelia asked. She flung the man across the room again. This was boring.  
  
He stumbled to his feet, and pinned her against the wall, surprising her with his strength.  
  
"I love you," He told her. He kissed her.  
  
Cordelia's eyes opened in surprise.  
  
In the back of her mind, she could feel the human, gaining power, growing stronger. She screamed, and pushed him away.  
  
"I need you Cordelia," He went on.  
  
No! She sobbed, clutching her head. She didn't want to be the human. The human felt pain, the human could die... She was invincible!  
  
"Come back to me, please," he begged, kneeling by her.  
  
Cordelia looked up at him. Come on, look how cute he looks The human Cordelia said. He loves us, both of us.  
  
Cordelia threw her arms around Angel, kissing him.  
  
Her demon features returned to human features, all except her tail.  
  
"Oh God Angel, I'm so sorry-" She sobbed.  
  
"Shh, It's okay," He kissed her, almost crying himself. "I thought you were gone."  
  
"No," She held him. "I love you, I'm so sorry I thought I wanted to be normal but I'll never be. And I don't care anymore. I just want to be with you," She told him.  
  
Angel kissed her, as she cried.  
  
* * *  
  
"I don't hear anything," Fred reported.  
  
"You don't think she killed him do you?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Doubtful - Angel's strong," Wesley said.  
  
"Never piss off a woman though," Spike remarked. "Maybe they're shagging."  
  
The three humans looked at him.  
  
"We really should be getting back to work." They muttered.  
  
"What did I say?" Spike asked.  
  
* * *  
  
"Lindsay..." A voice called.  
  
"Who's there?" Lindsay asked. He was in a cell, no one was supposed to be around.  
  
"It's me, Lila," A transparent Lila appeared.  
  
"Jesus!" He pressed himself against the wall, as far away from her as he could get.  
  
"Now now, no need to be afraid," Lila laughed. "I'm here to help you."  
  
"Like hell you are," Lindsay replied. "You're the one who brought me here!"  
  
"Lindsay, I'm taking new orders now."  
  
"So you'll help me get out?" Lindsay asked skeptically.  
  
Lila laughed. "Who said anything about escaping? I'm here to kill you dumbass."  
  
Lindsay paled as Lila grinned.  
  
"This should only hurt for a second."  
  
* * * 


	12. A New Daddy and a New Mummy

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Cordelia deals with more (funny) consequences from becoming a demon, while Spike makes a visit to L.A. A/C  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision. Bear with me on the symbols, it doesn't let me do italics :) This takes place after Provider, Season 3 on Angel, and I guess Gone, Season 6 on Buffy.  
  
A/N2: Thank you to everyone for reviewing!!! For those who haven't, plz R&R....or just Review.... hehe :)  
  
A/N3: Every Monday I'll be adding a new chapter, so please continue to R&R!!!  
  
Chapter Twelve: A New Daddy and a New Mummy  
  
"Ten bucks says Angel's dead," Gunn wagered.  
  
"Twenty that they're in there shagging," Spike bet.  
  
"We're not going to bet on what they're doing in there," Fred scolded.  
  
"Twenty that Angel won," Wesley added.  
  
* * *  
  
Lorne rocked Conner back and forth. "Hush little baby don't you cry, Uncle Lorne's gonna sing you a lullaby."  
  
Someone knocked on the door.  
  
He opened it to reveal Holtz.  
  
His eyes widened and he held on to Conner tightly.  
  
"Give me the child, and you won't get hurt," Holtz told him.  
  
"Buddy, I can read auras, and yours isn't exactly screaming cuddles and hugs for Connor," Lorne replied, backing up. Where's the weapons when you need them?  
  
"Or we can do this the painful way," Holtz lunged at Lorne, knocking him back. Lorne wrapped his arms protectively around Connor, so he wouldn't be hurt in the fall.  
  
Holtz knocked Lorne out, and grabbed the baby.  
  
"Demons," He muttered, and then walked out of the room, heading out the back door.  
  
"Don't cry little one. You won't have to deal with anymore vampires ever again. Daddy's going to make sure you grow up as normal as can be," he grinned, kissing the baby on the forehead.  
  
* * *  
  
After an extreme make-out session, Angel and Cordelia came out of the room.  
  
The gang watched Cordelia warily.  
  
"Cordy, do you have any temptation to jump on us and eat our faces off?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Nope, I'm evil free," She stated happily. "Sorry about whoever I tried to kill, dismember, or eat," She added.  
  
"Welcome back," Gunn gave her a hug.  
  
"So what were you two doing in there?" Spike asked. "You were in there such a long time..."  
  
Cordelia blushed, and Angel looked away.  
  
"Damn it!" Gunn and Wesley handed their money over to Spike.  
  
"Where's Lorne?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Upstairs with Connor," Fred answered.  
  
"Anyone feel hungry?" Cordelia asked. "I could eat a horse..." She looked suddenly sick. "Oh God, I think that's what they fed me," She ran off to the bathroom, to empty her horse-filled stomach.  
  
"I'll go get Connor, maybe we can get something to eat," Spike suggested.  
  
"We beat the evil lawyers, this calls for food," Gunn announced.  
  
Spike headed up the stairs, and smelt blood.  
  
Demon blood.  
  
He took the stairs two at a time, and saw the gecko man knocked out.  
  
He shook Lorne. "Wake up!" He shook him.  
  
Lorne moaned.  
  
"Bloody Hell," Spike slapped him.  
  
"Hey!" Lorne shouted, and came to. "Do I go around slapping your face?" He asked, then froze. "Holtz!" He ran down the stairs, stumbling from the dizziness. "Angel!"  
  
Cordelia had rejoined the others, and looked up at Lorne.  
  
"Connor's gone, Holtz has him," She said.  
  
"What?" Angel demanded.  
  
"He came up, when you and Cordelia were sending out the major smoochie vibes. He took him," Lorne stated.  
  
Angel grabbed a nearby sword.  
  
"Any idea where?" he asked.  
  
"None," Lorne replied.  
  
"We split up, and we find him," Angel ordered.  
  
The group split up.  
  
* * *  
  
Holtz admitted that it had not been the most brilliant idea to kidnap Angel's son, and then rely on idiots to pick him up. That's why he was now on a bus, on his way to Kansas, with a baby.  
  
"Not the best start to our new family, but it's better than letting you be raised by a vampire," Holtz told him. Justine would meet him in Kansas, and then they would be a family.  
  
Holtz began explaining his entire plan for Connor - who he had renamed Nathaniel, when suddenly he felt pain in his neck - and then nothing.  
  
* * *  
  
Terrified passengers watched as the woman with raven hair snuck up on the man, and broke his neck. Poor guy had never seen it coming. She picked up the baby, and continued to sit at the back of the bus.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel refused to believe that it was really happening. That Holtz had gotten ahold of his son, and that there was a possibility that he would never see Connor again.  
  
His only son, the only son he might ever have - was gone. Before he had gotten to teach him anything, before he had gotten the chance to teach him about life.  
  
It began to rain, but Angel kept looking. He tried every contact, and still, no one knew where Holtz was going to go with his child.  
  
If Angel could find Holtz's followers, then he would be able to find Holtz.  
  
Or so he hoped.  
  
* * *  
  
Justine finished packing the last of her things, and closed the suitcase. She was to join Holtz in Kansas, and had to hurry to catch her plane.  
  
She locked the door, and hurried down the hallway when Angel appeared.  
  
Shit. She could tell that he was pissed.  
  
"Where's Holtz?" Angel asked.  
  
"No clue," She lied.  
  
"We can do this another way. Where's Holtz?" Angel asked.  
  
"I have no idea, now get your vampire ass away from me before I drive a stake through your bloodsucking heart-"  
  
Angel was suddenly in front of her, holding a knife to her throat. "Where is Holtz?"  
  
"I'll never tell you," She said.  
  
"You will, or you'll die," Angel told her.  
  
"Then kill me," She spat.  
  
Angel used the blunt end of the knife to knock her out. He pulled out his cell phone, and called Lorne, who was waiting at the hotel.  
  
"Get the truth potion ready," He said, as he carried Justine's body to his car.  
  
* * *  
  
The truth potion revealed Holtz's plans for Connor. Raise him as his own son, and never tell him that his true father was a vampire with a soul that helped the helpless in L.A.  
  
Angel called the airport, to get direct tickets to Kansas.  
  
"If she's lying, I'll call you," Angel told Wesley.  
  
"Angel, you're not going to go all dark again are you?" Gunn asked.  
  
Angel didn't answer, and Wesley, Cordelia, and Gunn shared a look.  
  
"Angel, I'm coming with you," Cordelia announced. "Someone should be your backup."  
  
"I've already made the tickets," He said, and left.  
  
"We're gonna get fired again aren't we," Gunn remarked.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel started crying in the car.  
  
His son, he had to get him back.  
  
"Please God, I know I'm the last person on Earth who should be asking, but please, let me get my son back," He prayed.  
  
Whether or not God heard him, he didn't know.  
  
He just kept driving.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia was hit by a vision a few minutes after Angel's sudden exit.  
  
***Holtz's neck was broken, and a woman picked Connor up, humming merrily. "Hush little darling don't say a word, mummy's going to buy you a bird." This sent her into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Mummy will take good care of you," She stated. "Just like my mummy took good care of me," She laughed, and Cordelia gasped. ***  
  
"What did you see?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Holtz doesn't have Connor," Cordelia told them.  
  
"Then who does?" Fred asked.  
  
"Drusilla, and she's really hungry." 


	13. Planes, Trains, and Automobiles

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Cordelia deals with more (funny) consequences from becoming a demon, while Spike makes a visit to L.A. A/C  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision. Bear with me on the symbols, it doesn't let me do italics :) This takes place after Provider, Season 3 on Angel, and I guess Gone, Season 6 on Buffy.  
  
A/N2: Thank you to everyone for reviewing!!! For those who haven't, plz R&R....or just Review.... hehe :)  
  
A/N3: Sorry, my computer was acting up, so I couldn't post the chapter until now. Every Monday I'll be adding a new chapter, so please continue to R&R!!!  
  
Chapter Thirteen:  
  
Cordelia and Gunn sat on the plane, praying they'd get there in time.  
  
"So we get there, stake the vamp, and get back Conner," Gunn stated. "Sounds simple enough."  
  
"But it's not. Drusilla's not exactly the simple type. She's insane, wacko - she's got something planned. I just wish I knew what," Cordelia sighed.  
  
"She wouldn't kill him, would she?" Gunn asked.  
  
"I don't know," Cordelia replied, looking out the window. "I don't know."  
  
* * *  
  
Spike dialed the phone quickly. He was about to catch a train, but tried to call Buffy first.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Nibblet, is that you?" Spike asked.  
  
"Hi Spike!" The voice chirped.  
  
"Nibblet I need you to put Buffy on the phone," Spike told her.  
  
"Alright, hold on. BUFF - Y! It's for you!"  
  
"Hello?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Slayer, it's Spike," he said quickly.  
  
"The weirdness of you calling me on a phone will never cease to exist," Buffy told him.  
  
"Look, I just called to tell you - I love you. I always will-"  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Buffy asked. "You're going to do something aren't you. Something life-or-deathy."  
  
"Yes. I love you, and the Nibblet. I just wanted you to know," He said. "Goodbye," He hung up the phone.  
  
His train had come in, and he quickly got on it.  
  
He knew why he had hung up so fast. That way he could pretend that the Slayer was going to say she loved him too, instead of an akward silence or a 'let's just be friends' goodbye.  
  
* * *  
  
Drusilla got off, carrying Connor in her arms. The terrified passengers urged the driver to speed off, and she laughed.  
  
"Scared them right out of their wits, like the fire in a barn," She told Connor. "Now I'm your mummy. You have a brother, Spike, but he's a bad puppy. Bad. You don't want to be like him. He's going to have to be punished."  
  
Connor began to cry.  
  
"Hush sweetling. Mummy's going to make it better," She cut her wrist. "Drink mummy's milk," She held her wrist to his mouth.  
  
Connor began sucking at the wound, hungry for food.  
  
"Good boy. Good boy," She told him.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel stared impatiently outside the window.  
  
They should be landing soon, but it felt like he still had an eternity to wait. The man next to him kept drumming his nails on the seat, and Angel felt like putting the guy's head through the window.  
  
Angel gave the man a cold glare.  
  
"Sorry," He grinned at him.  
  
Angel just turned his head.  
  
"So, why are you going to Kansas?" the mystery man asked.  
  
"Family," Angel replied, trying to ignore him.  
  
"Really? How interesting, you don't strike me as a family man. I can see you as sort of a lone wolf, dangerous, heroic - but not exactly group hug type," The guy told him.  
  
"Thanks," Angel muttered.  
  
"No really. Have you ever thought about being a model, because if you dropped ten, fifteen pounds, I'm sure you'd have clients knocking at your door-"  
  
"Listen buddy," Angel said, grabbing him by the shirt. "My son was kidnapped, and I'm not even sure I'll get him back. So do me a favor, and shut up!" He released the man, who was breathing heavily.  
  
"S-sorry," He scampered to find a new seat.  
  
Angel just closed his eyes, massaging his temples.  
  
Please let me find Connor.  
  
* * *  
  
"Cordy, can I ask you a question?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Go for it," She told him. "The flight's gonna be long, and I personally refuse to watch anymore movies dramatizing normal teenagers whose biggest trauma was not having a cool car to drive."  
  
"I really like a girl, but I have no idea if she likes me back. I'm getting no signals, and we spend alot of time together - but she might like another guy," Gunn stated.  
  
"So...talk to her," Cordelia suggested.  
  
"But that's just the thing, I'm afraid I'll say something wrong, and it'll damage the relationship. I see her alot, and we're really good friends, but I don't know what she would think about it."  
  
"Just talk to her. Trust me on this, Cordelia knows what's best," Cordelia assured him. "So, is it anyone I know?"  
  
"I'm not telling you," Gunn told her.  
  
"Why, it's not like I'm going to tell her or anything," Cordelia gave him a look.  
  
"It's Fred," Gunn said. "I like Fred."  
  
A passing by guy stopped when he said that. "Good for you, Gays in America!" He shouted. Several passengers told him to shut up, and Gunn blushed.  
  
"I'm going to have to start calling her Winnie or something," He muttered.  
  
* * *  
  
Drusilla rocked the baby that slept, singing to him.  
  
Suddenly she laughed.  
  
"Big plans for my sweet tomorrow, won't we have a splendid time little one?" She asked. "All the blood that shall be spilt and all the blood that will quench my thirst...yours too my little one. My little brother," Drusilla cood.  
  
* * *  
  
I guess I owe Angel alot. I will never ever admit this, but how many times has the grand poof himself saved my bloody ass? If it weren't for Peaches in the first place, I'd be a pile of bones that never felt immortality. Angel made me what I am, and he's the entire reason I'm the vampire I am today.  
  
Drusilla may have turned me, but Angel taught me how to survive, how to be a man.  
  
And he introduced me to the Slayer. Not exactly, but because of him we met, and I'll always owe him that one.  
  
Angel has a soul, I don't. Both of us know the difference between right and wrong, good and evil. And Angel's on this eternal path to redemption. I used to think it was a bloody stupid idea, I'd rather tell my soul to buggar off and go back to being the Big Bad. But Angel didn't, and he was rewarded with a son.  
  
And I figure I can use a little redemption too. So I'm going to get Angel's son back, no matter what.  
  
Even if it kills me.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy was worried.  
  
Spike always acted cool, or at least tried to. He never did the full out emotion thing unless the end of the world was coming. And she would be warned by him if the world was going to end.  
  
Which meant one thing.  
  
His world was ending.  
  
Why should this bother you so much? He's a VAMPIRE. A voice inside her screamed.  
  
"He's my friend," Buffy told herself as she dropped Dawn off at Xander's. "And I care about him."  
  
As what?  
  
"I don't know," Buffy told herself as she drove towards L.A. "I don't know."  
  
* * *  
  
Lila grinned as Lindsey glared at her.  
  
"You bitch," He said coldly. "You actually killed me!"  
  
"Told you. Now, can we go already, we've wasted enough time," She remarked.  
  
"I'm dead! I'm not helping you one bit you sick twisted bitch!"  
  
"Oh, you'll help me. See, the Senior Partners, we still work for them, and if you don't do what I say, you're gonna wish me killing you was an everyday occurance."  
  
Lindsey gave her a cold look. "Lead the way."  
  
* * * 


	14. Seeing Things

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Cordelia deals with more (funny) consequences from becoming a demon, while Spike makes a visit to L.A. A/C  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision. Bear with me on the symbols, it doesn't let me do italics :) This takes place after Provider, Season 3 on Angel, and I guess Gone, Season 6 on Buffy.  
  
A/N2: Thank you to everyone for reviewing!!! For those who haven't, plz R&R....or just Review.... hehe :)  
  
A/N3: Every Monday I'll be adding a new chapter, so please continue to R&R!!!  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Seeing Things  
  
A little baby wrapped in cloth  
  
His mouth sucking a wrist,  
  
Look how he drinks it just like broth  
  
How around that arm he clenches his fist.  
  
Watch as he drinks every drop he can get  
  
From that smiling dark lady,  
  
Even though they only just met  
  
She's the new mother of this baby.  
  
If only he knew his daddy was coming  
  
Searching endlessly for a sign,  
  
But now he's just content sucking  
  
All this delicious blood at the time.  
  
Cordelia woke with a start.  
  
Did I doze off? She wondered. Yawning, she looked next to her, but the seat was empty. "Gunn?" She asked. She quickly looked around, but she was the only one on the plane. "Hello? Anyone!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Great, I fall asleep and everyone dissappears. Perfect timing to have a case," She muttered. She stood up, but stopped suddenly.  
  
Drusilla stood before her, rocking Connor.  
  
"Watch as he drinks every drop he can get  
  
From that smiling dark lady,  
  
Even though they only just met  
  
She's the new mother of this baby."  
  
"No, Darla's his mother," Cordelia told her.  
  
Drusilla sang on, only glancing at Cordelia from time to time. She lowered her bleeding wrist to Connor's mouth, where he hungrily accepted the blood.  
  
"Stop it!" She told her, and reached to grab Connor, but her hands slid through them. "Oh god, not this again!" She looked at her hands.  
  
"You're dead again Cordelia," A voice told her.  
  
She spun to see Buffy staring at her.  
  
"Weird huh, I've been there too," Buffy told her. "Look, Angel's son. We could have had a son, or a daughter. But Angel's not able to have kids. Until now. Maybe Spike and I could have a kid," Buffy remarked.  
  
"Buffy, what's going on? Where am I?" Cordelia asked her.  
  
"I told you, you're dead. Just like I was, and just like everyone else will be."  
  
"No, I can't be dead, the Powers would have told me!" Cordelia insisted. "Please, you have to help me find a way out," She reached out to Buffy, but her hands slid through her.  
  
Buffy stared at her hands.  
  
"You're dead. You're dead...you're dead...you're dead...you're dead..."  
  
"No!" Cordelia screamed. She ran through Drusilla, who was singing the song over and over again. "I'm not dead!"  
  
"Cordy!" Someone called. "Cordy, you're not dead!"  
  
"I'm not dead!" She cried, and opened her eyes.  
  
Gunn stared at her, worried. "Cordy, you just started screaming, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm not dead?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"You're fine, you're fine," He assured her.  
  
Cordelia had trouble catching her breath.  
  
"Thank God," She muttered.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy got on the next flight to Kansas. She didn't know where exactly she was going, but after talking to Fred and Wesley, she just got the next available flight.  
  
* * *  
  
Drusilla scattered herbs around in a circle, and watched the baby sleeping in the crib.  
  
She was feeling weak from the feeding, he was a hungry boy.  
  
"Got a big appetite, like a lion," She told him.  
  
Tomorrow, I'll have a tea party, and daddy will be invited!  
  
* * *  
  
Spike got of the train, and immediately caught the news.  
  
"Police say that a woman broke the man's neck, and took the child he was with. There are no reports of her identity, but witnesses say she's tall, with dark brown hair, and blue eyes. She may be mentally unstable, and is to be considered highly dangerous. If you have any information to contact police at..." Spike tuned it out.  
  
So, Dru's got Connor. That makes it a whole lot easier, He thought.  
  
"If I were a deranged psychopath...where would I take my baby brother?" He asked himself. "Right, I'd have some kind of ritual planned out, probably to use his power for my own devices."  
  
Spike looked around, immediately spotting a vampire he could beat for information.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel however, didn't catch the news. Instead he called up Wolfram and Hart, demanding to speak with Lilah.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, Miss Morgan is dead," The secretary told him.  
  
"What?" Angel asked.  
  
"She was found in her office with a broken neck, I can get you-"  
  
"What the-" Angel stared at the woman looking at him.  
  
"Hang up the phone idiot, I'm right here," Lilah rolled her eyes.  
  
Angel did so. "You're a...dead?"  
  
"How were you our mortal enemy?" Lilah asked. "Yes I'm dead, how you're not is beyond me what with all your quick thinking."  
  
"I need help, finding my son," Angel stated.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to help you. So's he," She pointed in direction at Lindsey.  
  
"He's dead too?" Angel asked.  
  
"You are a smart one," Lilah replied. Lindsey glared at her, remaining silent.  
  
"Why are you helping me?" Angel asked.  
  
"I'm dead, and I'm bored," Lilah told him.  
  
"And you work for a higher power still?" Angel guessed.  
  
"That too, Wolfram and Hart contract. You have to serve five years after you die, doing grunt work. We still want to cut open your kid, you understand," She grinned.  
  
"You know where he is?" Angel asked.  
  
"Holtz doesn't have him anymore, Drusilla does. She's in a warehouse fifty miles from here," Lilah informed him.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia searched the airport for Angel, but couldn't find him. That is, until he hit her with his car.  
  
"Oh, God!" She moaned.  
  
"Cordy!" Angel jumped out of his car. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Fabulous, that felt just like a massage," She muttered.  
  
"Is anything broken?" Gunn asked.  
  
"My ass," Cordelia groaned. She rolled off the car, and got in. "Let's go, Drusilla's got this whole sick and twisted plan," She told him.  
  
"I know," Angel replied.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I see dead people," Angel told her.  
  
* * *  
  
Drusilla cut her hand, dripping the blood into the bowl.  
  
"Now my pet, this will only hurt for a moment," She told Connor, before raising the dagger right above his heart. "Give grandmummy hugs and kisses!" She yelled, as she brought the dagger down.  
  
* * * 


	15. Family Reunion

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Cordelia deals with more (funny) consequences from becoming a demon, while Spike makes a visit to L.A. A/C  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision. Bear with me on the symbols, it doesn't let me do italics :) This takes place after Provider, Season 3 on Angel, and I guess Gone, Season 6 on Buffy.  
  
A/N2: Thank you to everyone for reviewing!!! For those who haven't, plz R&R....or just Review.... hehe :)  
  
A/N3: The lack of updates is due to finals, but they're over, and schools, out, so I can write alot more now! Sorry this took so long to get up! This is the last chapter, so please R&R!!!!  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Family Reunion  
  
Drusilla's hand was caught and inch from Connor's chest, by Spike.  
  
"Don't you touch that baby," Spike ordered. "I don't want to kill you pet, but if you harm a hair on the child's head, you'll be decorating the floor as dust."  
  
"Spike, my Spike," Drusilla giggled. "How long I've waited to see you standing there...before me," She pet Spike's face lovingly.  
  
"Back away from him Dru," Spike told her.  
  
"Well he hasn't got any hair...what if I just harm his heart!" Drusilla grinned wickedly, raising the knife once again.  
  
Spike broke her arm, and she howled in pain.  
  
"Why did my Spike do that, my prince?" She asked him. "That was a very naughty thing to do!" She stabbed Spike with her knife, causing him to shout curses.  
  
Spike threw her against the wall, and she fell like a limp doll to the ground.  
  
"Now my pet, you have come back to me!" She squealed in delight.  
  
* * *  
  
"Turn left right here," Lilah instructed, floating above the car. "Hope that wasn't too much for your gigantic brain to handle," She added.  
  
Angel ignored her, but Cordelia fumed.  
  
"Hey, ghoul-girl, your Casper-pal is leaving you," She said, when Lindsey began floating away.  
  
Lilah shrugged.  
  
"He won't get very far," She said confidantly.  
  
A few moments later, Lindsey reappeared.  
  
"You bitch, I can't even get away from you!" He shouted.  
  
"Lindsey, just do your five years and get over it," Lilah told him.  
  
"Hey, where do I go from here?" Angel demanded.  
  
"Right," Lilah said absentmindedly. To Lindsey she said, "You act like you could just walk out of Wolfram and Hart, and expect it not to come back to bite you in the ass. You of all people should know that once you get yourself in, there is no getting out! No matter how much you would kill for it," Lilah delievered her speech.  
  
"Lilah, if I were still alive, I just might care about your pity party," Lindsey replied.  
  
* * *  
  
"Except you haven't come back to me, have you?" Drusilla asked. "Visions of the Slayer in your head, that is the reason you hurt me!"  
  
"Just leave quietly Drusilla, I won't let anyone come after you," Spike promised. "Just bloody go! Let Angel have his son..." Spike pleaded with her.  
  
Drusilla looked thoughtful for a moment, and Spike thought he had won her over.  
  
"No," She announced. "If I can't have my boy, then he won't have his!" She brought the knife down again, and before Spike could even realize what he was doing, a stake had planted itself in Drusilla's chest, along with an arrow.  
  
"Daddy," She whispered, before collapsing into dust.  
  
Spike's hand had delievered the stake, but Angel's had fired the arrow.  
  
"Goodbye Dru," Spike whispered. He felt numb, as if a chunk of his life had just been erased.  
  
Angel picked up Connor, but just saw Spike kneeling before Drusilla's ashes.  
  
"William - are you-"  
  
"No," Spike replied.  
  
"Thank you," Angel told him. "Thank you."  
  
"No bloody problem," Spike got up, and turned his head to where he thought he heard something.  
  
"My Spike," Drusilla said.  
  
"My boy," Another Drusilla said.  
  
"Daddy," A third said.  
  
"What the..." Spike counted ten Drusillas, surrounding him and Angel. "They're robots!"  
  
"Huh?" Angel asked.  
  
"Warren, he made them all to be robots!" Spike realized. He stepped forward, hiting one, and trying to cut through to see the wires, but the robot bled.  
  
"Are you sure on the robot thing?" Angel asked.  
  
"They must be more advanced that's all," Spike insisted.  
  
A Drusilla turned to dust on the spot, revealing Buffy holding a stake.  
  
"You boys need a little help?" She asked.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia and Gunn jumped out of the car, and Cordelia began fighting with the nearest Drusilla she could find. Gunn ran to help out Angel, who was holding Connor with one arm and fighting a Drusilla with another.  
  
Buffy moved on as she staked her second Drusilla, but then two teamed up, and she was once again unable to help anyone.  
  
Spike however, was having a hard time killing the Drusillas. He hadn't wanted to kill the other Drusilla in the first place, and he hardly wanted to keep adding to the numb feeling mounting inside of him.  
  
Stop being a bloody ponce and get rid of her already! Spike shouted at himself, and he staked the Drusilla.  
  
Lilah was becoming more and more upset at the moment. There were only six...make that five Drusilla's left, and she wanted that baby!  
  
"Alright Lindsey, I'll make you a deal. Get me that baby, and I'll let you go, hell, I'll even restore you to another body," Lilah offered.  
  
"You can't do that," Lindsey told her.  
  
"Actually, I can't. But the higher powers can, and they will if you get them that baby!"  
  
Lindsey considered the offer for a minute. "Would I have to keep working for Wolfram and Hart?"  
  
"Only for the remainder of five years," Lilah told him.  
  
"Agreed," Lindsey swooped down, and soon Angel found himself struggling against the ghost to keep a firm hold on his son.  
  
"No!" Cordelia shouted, staking another Drusilla. She felt herself transforming, becoming the demon again. Rage overcame her, and she took out two more Drusillas, leaving only two left.  
  
Buffy and Spike quickly staked them, but then Buffy stared at Cordelia.  
  
"What's happening to her?" Buffy asked.  
  
"She's demon now," Spike replied.  
  
Cordelia was glowing with a golden light, and she raised her hand towards Lindsey. She knocked him away with magic, and locked him and Lilah in a tiny golden cage, constructed of energy.  
  
Hissing, she began floating again, up into the night.  
  
* * *  
  
"Thank you," Angel told Buffy and Spike.  
  
"No problem," Buffy answered.  
  
"Tell your mates I said farewell," Spike said, as he got on a plane back to Sunnydale.  
  
"So, are you going to stay to find Cordelia?" Buffy asked him.  
  
"No, she's not here anymore, I can feel it," Angel responded.  
  
"Well good luck," Buffy gave him a hug goodbye, and followed the blond vampire onto the plane.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel and Gunn returned home to the hotel, to find and anxious Fred and Wesley waiting for them.  
  
"Well, what happened?" Fred asked.  
  
"Gunn will fill you guys in," Angel volunteered.  
  
"Here, lemme see the little guy," Lorne asked. "Angel, you should be taking a walk right now, say in the park, by a hotdog vendor..."  
  
"Thanks," He grabbed his coat, and raced out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia was eating her tenth hotdog, when Angel arrived.  
  
She was still in demon form, with mustard all over her.  
  
"Cor, are you alright?" Angel asked.  
  
She stuffed the rest of the hotdog in her face, and changed to her original form.  
  
"Sorry, I kinda lost it for a moment," She stated. "I flew everywhere, Europe, Asia, Austrailia, Mexico, and I couldn't remember who I was. Then I came here, and I remembered, that I'm Cordelia, and I belong with you," She told him. "Is that right? Because in the past couple of days, I've been lost, I've been so many people I don't quite know if I am Cordelia. Or is my name Karen? Katherine? Karenina? Please, tell me if I've got it right this time," She begged.  
  
"Perfectly," Angel replied, and she let out a large sigh of relief.  
  
"Then why the hell aren't you kissing me right now?" Cordelia asked, and leaped into his arms.  
  
"I am," Angel replied, and kissed her.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy and Spike arrived at the airport, and stopped kissing long enough to find a taxi.  
  
"I love you," Buffy told him. "I thought I was going to lose you, and never see you again, and then I realized that I love you Spike."  
  
Pulling her towards the graveyard, Spike grinned. "Then let's dance."  
  
* * *  
  
THE END 


End file.
